


Mi Acompañante de Elite.

by JiAh_M17



Series: Crossed Roads. Separate Lives [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Byun BaekHyun heredero de una gran fortuna, quien cambio su vida de lujos, por la de un prostituto de elite. Al tratar de huir de la vida que su padre había planeado para él.Viviendo sin preocupaciones y sin ganas de hacerse cargo del negocio familiar su vida dará un giro drástico, al conocer a empresario Park ChanYeol, durante uno de sus compromisos.El apuesto hombre que llamo, su atención en aquella gala de millonarios, revolucionara sus sentidos, dejando su mundo de cabeza.• EXO•Universo Alternativo.• Slash/Yaoi/ Boy Love.•Saga: Crossed Roads. Separate lives• Personajes: BaekHyun, ChanYeol, Kai/ JongIn, D.O/ KyungSoo, TaeYeon,   XiuMin/ MinSeok, Yeri, Eric Nam, CL/ ChaeRin, San Dara/ Dara, Chen/ JongDae (Mención), MinYeong/ Tiffany (Mención),  Sunny (Mención).• BaekYeol, KaiSoo (Mención).•Estado: Terminado.•Extensión: 10 Capítulos.18/06/2016 - 28/11/2017.





	1. Capítulo Uno: Huida.

La sensación de pánico que BaekHyun estaba experimentado, y que en su corta   vida había sido capaz de sentirla le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas; era su cumpleaños  número 14 y después de haberlo pensado mucho—, algo que no era muy común en él—, había decidido decirle a su padre sobre sus inquietudes, lo que sentía de si mismo. Con la premisa de ser desheredado y echado, en su cumpleaños  con sus verdaderos  amigos, MinSeok, JongDae, TaeYeon, y la servidumbre como testigos.

 

Esperando lo peor y teniendo un incierto _plan_ _“B”_ que tenia demasiadas fallas en si mismo. Dejó simplemente  que esas palabras que había ensayado previamente escaparan de su boca, aunque aquello no salió  como esperaba.  —Viejo… despídete de la idea de tener nietos.  Soy gay.

 

El silencio invadió la habitación, el señor Byun, simplemente se mantuvo en su lugar,    — ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Su voz no tenia rastro alguno de molestia, ira o enojo, cosa que aumento el temor de BaekHyun, aun cuando su rostro o su cuerpo no presentaron señales visibles de este.

 

— ¿Sí? Bien… no entiendo del todo  tu pregunta, pero hablo en serio con esto y si no quieres que permanezca en esta casa lo entenderé, soy una deshonra para esta familia. —BaekHyun respondió, inseguro de la situación y del próximo accionar de su progenitor. 

 

—BaekHyun, hijo... Eso no me importa, es algo que tu abuela y yo sospechamos…

—Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? — Fue  una gran sorpresa escuchar la respuesta de su padre, quien contrario a lo que se pensaría de él, no le importa en lo absoluto. — ¿Hablas en serio?   

 

—Sí, llámale como quieras, instinto… lo que sea, el punto es que no me importa eso, no me causas vergüenza, eso si, no cambia en lo más mínimo mis planes para contigo. —Respondió BaekBoom.

 

BaekHyun sonrió, estaba feliz con las palabras de su padre. Aunque no estaba tan seguro sobre ese minucioso plan de vida creado por su padre. —Gracias, al menos no eres como la loca mamá de MinSeok.

 

— ¡Oye! —MinSeok replico, había estado callado ante la confesión de BaekHyun, es decir, el ya lo sabia, pero que el padre de su amigo se enterara o mejor dicho lo aceptara le era sorpresivo.   

 

—Pero es verdad, si tu madre se entera, estás más frito que una patata, en un combo de una cadena de comida rápida. —BaekBoom no pudo contener la carcajada ante ese cometario.

 

—Tiene razón, llegado el momento tú y yo estaríamos en serios problemas.

 

—JongDae, cierra la boca. —Dijo MinSeok algo desanimado. La situación con su madre era bastante complicada.

 

—Bien, los dejo. Disfruten su reunión y no haga mucho desastre.

 

La pequeña y privada celebración  por el cumpleaños de BaekHyun, continúo después de eso en la habitación del primogénito de la familia Byun.  JongDae y BaekHyun se las arreglaron para abrir el mueble bajo llave donde el padre de BaekHyun tenía las bebidas alcohólicas.  Y su festejo llego a su fin después de la medianoche, con todos lo suficientemente ebrios para olvidar como llegaron a la habitación.

 

Horas después  ya cerca del mediodía, BaekHyun despertó con la boca seca, sensibilidad es sus ojos y el horrible dolor de cabeza señales inequívocas de la resaca. Se levanto de su cama y lo primero que vio al enfocar su vista fue a  TaeYeon, ella  estaba durmiendo a su lado. BaekHyun bajo de cama a la alfombra y se encontró con  JongDae, sobre la alfombra cerca de una de las botellas  que ellos habían conseguido la noche anterior y que se derramo sobre la alfombra de su habitación.

 

BaekHyun prácticamente se arrastro por su habitación hasta el cuarto de baño. Mareado se sorprendió encontrar a MinSeok durmiendo en la tina. —Amigo… eso debe ser incómodo en muchos niveles. —Su voz era algo rugosa.

 

— ¿Crees que es malo? Mira la taza del inodoro… Vacié hasta lo que no tenía en mi estómago. —Respondió MinSeok, quien no estaba dormido del todo, solo estaba en la tina intentado descansar  

 

— ¡Que asco! Al menos hubieses halado de la palanca. —Dijo BaekHyun, no quería acercarse al inodoro. 

 

—Cállate, me duele la cabeza y cuando llegue a casa mi madre va matarme. — MinSeok tenia una mano sobre el rostro,  y mantenía la incomoda posición dentro de la tina. — ¿JongDae ya  despertó?

 

—No tienes tanta suerte. Aún duerme cerca de un charco de lo que sea que le robamos a mi padre anoche. —Contesto BaekHyun, con una ligera sonrisa.

 

—Nos excedimos anoche. —Dijo MinSeok en un suspiro.

 

—Tómalo como una experiencia de vida MinSeok… Al menos no fue tan malo como la última vez. —BaekHyun bostezo, tenia resaca y la enorme necesidad de tomar un baño en la tina y con MinSeok allí no podría hacerlo.    

 

— ¿Ultima vez?

 

—En le cumpleaños de TaeYeon, tu no estabas, te enfermaste o  la bruja de tu madre  no te dejo salir, realmente no lo recuerdo.  —Dijo BaekHyun, luego tomo asiento cerca de la tina —Tae y Chen bebieron mucho, ellos rompieron algunas cosas…   ¿crees que la resistencia al alcohol que tiene JongDae se algo bueno o malo?   Es decir se bebió una botella el solo, el resto de nosotros con suerte y probamos algo antes de caer como cadáveres frescos.

 

—Definitivamente no es algo bueno.

 

BaekHyun se levanto y  le tendió la mano a MinSeok  para ayudarlo a salir de la tina. —Si quiere dormir al menos hazlo sobre la cama. TaeYeon  esta allí, pero no es una molestia si te soy sincero. 

 

Casi un año más tarde y antes del cumpleaños número quince de BaekHyun, sin saber que esa calma que sintió cuando su padre no lo rechazo, solo era el telón que espera se corrido ante la situación que se avecinaba.  Él y su padre protagonizaron una fuerte discusión, siendo el centro de esta e poco interés de BaekHyun por el negocio familiar, situación que había agotado poco a poco la paciencia de BaekHyun.

 

—Tu no puedes irte BaekHyun, te lo prohíbo. —Exclamo BaekBoom, su padre lo había descubierto en su intento de escape.

 

—Puedo y lo haré, tú no vas a impedirlo. —Replico BaekHyun, al ser atrapado en el acto. —Estoy harto de lo que  intentas hacer con mi vida.

 

—Eres mi hijo, BaekHyun. Quiero lo mejor para ti ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?    

 

— ¡Pero te estas excediendo papá! — Dijo BaekHyun alterado, —y no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo más.

 

— ¿A dónde vas a ir?

 

—No lo sé, la calle, un refugio, lo que sea, no tengo esa parte resuelta aún. —BaekHyun alego vacilante.

 

Su hijo tenia buenas cualidades, una de ellas no era la impulsividad que le acompañaba desde niño. Aterrado   por ello y conociendo el carácter de BaekHyun tuvo que tomar algunas medidas un tanto desesperadas—, te propongo algo.

 

—Habla.

 

— ¿Quieres vivir por tu cuenta? Bien hazlo, es más, voy a darte un empujón. Compre para ti un pent-house. — Dijo BaekBoom buscando algún tipo de reacción en su hijo.

 

— ¿Cuál es el truco?

 

—No lo hay, solo quiero darte un lección, —BaekBoom le estaba mintiendo, la oferta en si era una trampa, una en la que BaekHyun podría caer con facilidad. —Te propongo que si eres capaz de mantenerte por tu cuenta, pagar tus gastos y todo lo que eso conlleva, te dejare en paz, no mas presión, pero debes entender que no será fácil.     

           

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿El lugar es mío?

  
—A ambas preguntas, sí.  —Respondió su padre.

 

—Acepto. —A sabiendas de cómo era su padre BaekHyun aceptó sin medir las consecuencias.

 

Al ser hijo único y al haber  nacido bajo el apellido Byun traía consigo una carga sobre su espalda, carga que él no quería y que no estaba dispuesto a llevar a cuestas. Así que dejándose llevar por su imprudencia y para librarse de la presión de su padre, decidió que la mejor solución, más apropiada  que tenia a la mano, seria huir. Aún en su burbuja rosada, vivir en un refugio o en cualquier otro lado; trabajar en cualquier lugar, mientras se mantuviese  alejado de la imposición familiar.          

 

Y él  no era el único que creía que esa era su solución, MinSeok Y JongDae tenían sus propios problemas, el temor de le tenia a su madre y su falta de valor al ser sincero con su orientación sexual y JongDae con la imposición de su madre se hallaba en un situación similar a la de BaekHyun.   Los tres eran como aves encerradas en jaulas de oro o pequeños robots que sus padres pretendían controlar.

 

 (…)

 

Las cosas para BaekHyun no fueron tan sencillas como él lo esperaba y odiaba tener que siquiera pensar en ello, su padre tenía razón. Por más que lo intentara, no consiguió un empleo no siendo todavía menor de edad, al menos no algo legal. Frustrado por su situación y apunto de rendirse, BaekHyun consiguió una identificación falsa, que se llevo parte de su efectivo, la mayor parte de hecho.  Con ella entro con facilidad a un club nocturno, el lugar le pareció interesante, un nuevo panorama se abrió para él, quien vivía en  una burbuja color rosado.

 

BaekHyun atrajo la atención de muchas personas, le invitaron algunas bebidas de las que rechazo muchas. BaekHyun no era muy bueno manejando el alcohol y si bien,  él y sus amigos se habían embriagado en el pasado, en esas ocasiones estuvo en la seguridad de la casa familiar. Claro esta, eso no evito que terminara embriagándose lo suficiente como para aceptar la propuesta de un extraño, para ir a un lugar _más privado._

 

Con ese extraño individuo fue la primera experiencia sexual de BaekHyun _._ No es que aquello fuese de gran importancia, él estuvo de acuerdo, en ningún momento aquel hombre lo forzó; de lo que si podría quejarse BaekHyun  fue la resaca y el dolor de cabeza que le acompañaba la mañana siguiente. Dolor que ignoro  por un rato al igual que todo lo demás que traía consigo la resaca, al ver el fajo d billetes que el desconocido le dejo junto a un nota. Eso le dio una idea a BaekHyun, dejando a un lado la resaca, la experiencia le pareció emocionante y eso podría darle algo de dinero, porque no intentarlo.                Cualquiera creería que el chico había enloquecido, pero las sensaciones que surgían al estar en esa situación le atraían en gran medida.

 

Así fue como el único hijo de Byun BaekBoom  terminó vendiendo su cuerpo por un cuantos, miles de billetes y de vez en cuando como un chico trofeo, con una tarifa muy alta.

 

Después de un tiempo la clientela fue aumentando, sin importar que aún no tuviera permiso para beber licor, legalmente y apenas para aplicar para licencia de conducir. Dejando eso de lado el dinero empezó a crecer. Quien se iba a imaginar que las tretas de su padre para darle una lección terminarían así, tenia a la dama fortuna de su lado eso es seguro.

En ocasiones BaekHyun se preguntaba que estaría pensado su padre. Y obtuvo su respuesta tiempo después, teniendo guardaespaldas siguiéndolo discretamente a cada lugar que iba. _Su padre no se había olvido de él. Y eso fue reconfortante de alguna manera._

 

Un año después BaekHyun era completamente independiente a pesar de solo tener 16 años y un ingreso de dinero algo dudoso, pero es algo que no le importa a en lo mas mínimo, él era feliz de esa manera. A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado  y de ya no ser un niño Byun BaekHyun aun continúo vendiendo su cuerpo, la emoción tras ellos aun no se había   esfumado del todo.

 

 En ocasiones su vecina y antes mencionada, TaeYeon intentaba convencerlo de de abandonar  su _trabajo,_ sin resultados favorable.  Puede parecer una locura  para muchas personas. _Ser un prostituto, no es algo bueno BaekHyun._ Pero para él, quien lo tuvo todo y aun así se sentía preso, en la casa de su propio padre era  libertad absoluta. BaekHyun ya no es un niño. Él ya no tiene quince años, pero disfruta si vida de la manera que es.

 

 


	2. Capítulo Dos: Baek.

Con una copa de champán en su mano derecha miro su reloj. Lanzo un suspiro al aire; esperar nunca había sido una de sus virtudes y en se momento su paciencia había hecho sus maletas y se fue de vacaciones, unas muy largas por lo visto. Le habían pagado para estar allí como un trofeo al cual exhibir. BaekHyun, llevaba años vendiéndose cual diamante en joyería. Aun le veía el gusto  a ese _trabajo._

Sin embargo, la impaciencia  comenzó a dominarlo con cada segundo que pasaba, haber sido criado para tener las cosas al momento, le estaba jugando en contra.  Y este  último trabajo había terminado antes de empezar; el sujeto que le había pagado por sus servicios, y que a  último minuto había cancelado. _Sin derecho a devolución._ Ya le habían hecho perder su valioso tiempo no le haría un reembolso.

 

Decidió quedarse un rato aunque estaba cansado y aburrido de estar en ese lugar, resolvió apartarse de la multitud, este tipo de eventos no era de su agrado, solo un montón de personas aburridas fingiendo que eran felices con su sus enormes fortunas, (ya había tenido que soportar las de reuniones de su padre y no aguantaría mucho en esta).  Dejo su copa con uno de los empleados, y se dirigió a uno de los apartados balcones del salón en aquel hotel. Abrió la puerta de acceso, pero no espera tener compañía, frente a él se encontraba, la materialización fisca de sus sueños húmedos. Aun no le veía el rostro pero eso era un detalle menor.

 

Quiso retirarse sin llamar la atención lo había observado lo suficiente y en un pensamiento rápido la mejor idea seria regresa a casa, pero su adonis detuvo su resolución apresurada al pronunciar esa palabras con profunda voz—. Esta área es restringida y no debería estar aquí.

 

—Lo siento no lo sabía. Solo quería alejarme la multitud, ya sabes…—, BaekHyun  retrocedió hacia puerta ocultado una sonrisa burlona—. Me Retiro.

 

— No, espera… lo siento, algo salió mal. Pido disculpas por mi comportamiento—. El pelinegro miro detenidamente a BaekHyun de arriba abajo. Fijo su mira en el trasero de BaekHyun, inclinado una ceja en el proceso, había una buena vista frente a él—, Park ChanYeol.

 

BaekHyun retrocedió y respondió al saludo de ChanYeol—, Baek… y no te preocupes por mí grandote, todos tenemos un mal día. Pero debo pedirte que deje de mirarme el trasero. Es descortés y dudo mucho que la persona que te enseño el concepto de modales se alegre por esto.

 

— No fue mi intensión,  yo…

 

—Si alguien me diera una moneda por cada persona que me dijo eso, tendría mi propia fortuna… detente esos pensamientos, no te ilusiones… Park ChanYeol. Soy un lujo muy costoso de mantener —. BaekHyun le mostro una sonrisa pícara, podría imagina que clases de pensamientos estaban formándose en  cabeza del empresario. Se alejo retomando su idea de volver a casa dejando atrás a un muy deslumbrado ChanYeol.

 

—KyungSoo, necesitó que me investigues todo sobre uno de los invitados. Solo tengo un nombre… _Baek_ , esto todo lo que tengo. —Dijo ChanYeol a la persona a otro lado de la línea telefónica, habiendo salido de sus pensamientos sobre el chico rubio,  sustrajo de su bolsillo y le marco a su asistente.  

Un par de días más tarde, un domingo en la mañana, ChanYeol estaba solo en su despacho en casa, solo después que su asistente se fuera. Sostenía una hoja de papel, una sola hoja impresa, con un número telefónico y una dirección incompleta, además, de un nombre que no sabía si era real o seudónimo.  

 

Esa era toda la información que asistente le proporciono, junto una advertencia, _«Eso es todo lo que te daré, te lo advierto ChanYeol, no me hagas buscar de nuevo información de ese sujeto, o ya verás»_. KyungSoo estaba molesto, al tener que buscar información, sobre el misterioso joven y tener que salir de casa un domingo, se rio sobre la actitud amenazante de su amigo y empleado.  Tomo la hoja y se encontró así miso meditando sus opciones, mientras observaba el archivo que KyungSoo le proporciono. Un archivo de una sola hoja, con una fotografía anexada.

 

Tomo su teléfono, marco el número, y espero. Espero hasta su llamada fue desviada hacia el sistema automático de mensajes de voz. Lo intento de nuevo pero con el mismo resultado, siguió intentado durante el día hasta entrada la tarde, sumando casi cien (100) llamadas sin éxito.  

 

 Un par de días más tardes, luego del encuentro con ChanYeol. BaekHyun decidió tomar unos días libres, _su trabajo,_ era demandante en cuanto la energía y necesitaba unos días en lo que levantarse después, mucho después, de la salida del sol y  no fuese por mantenerse despierto la  noche entera.   

Descansando sobre las suaves sabanas de su cama, vestido solo con su piyamas, eran quizás las tres de la tarde (15hrs), de aquel domingo, y apenas se estaba levantando. Busco su teléfono tanteando sobre la enorme cama, aún adormilado y con el cabello revuelto, lo encontró bajo su almohada no recordaba haberlo dejado allí anoche. El molesto aparato que no dejaba de sonar interrumpiendo finamente su descanso. BaekHyun soltó un bostezo y se estiro para alejar la flojera de su cuerpo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y reviso su teléfono.

 

Había 52 llamadas perdidas, pero eso no le sorprendió, algunas personas era molestas y el tele-mercadeó todavía estaba vigente.  Lo que si llamo su atención, fue el número desconocido para él.   Dejo su móvil de lado, se levantó de la cama con dirección al baño y a una tina con agua caliente. Quien sea que fuese la persona que lo llamaba con tanta insistencia tendría que esperar a que el le diera la gana de contestar el teléfono. Si es que le daba la gana de hacerlo, él podría simplemente apagarlo, retirar la batería y olvidar su existencia.

 

Eran pasadas las 5:30 pm (17:30hrs) cuando salió del cuarto de baño, luego de un merecido y largo baño. Se vistió con algo cómodo y salió de su habitación por algo con que calmar su estómago. Regreso a su habitación media hora más tarde, con una bolsa de frituras, un bocadillo después de su haberse alimentado.  Tomo su teléfono justo en el momento en que entraba una llamada.

 

— _¿Hola?_

— Hola— contesto BaekHyun desinteresado mirando al cuadro abstracto que TaeYeon le regalo, para darle vida a su habitación.  

 

_—_ _¿Usted podría comunicarme con... Baek?_

 

— No. —Dijo el rubio antes de colgar la llamada y dejar su teléfono sobre la cama, sus papas se había terminado para ese momento y el cuadro ya le parecía fastidioso.

 

 La canción que BaekHyun comenzaba odiar por ser su tono de llamada se escuchó de nuevo. Provocando que el rubio soltara un maldición al aire. Se levantó de la cama busco una pequeña, grabadora de voz que guardaba en un cajón de la cómoda una de tantas cosas que había sido catalogadas como inútiles pro su amiga. Regreso a la cama, tomo el artefacto de comunicación y contesto la llamada si emitir palabra alguna.

 

_—_ _Necesito hablar con Baek, es algo que podría interesarle…_

 

Coloco el pequeño objeto cerca del micrófono antes de reproducir la última grabación— _El horario de atención al cliente es de lunes a viernes y en horarios de oficina. Gracias por llamar._

 

No permitió respuesta alguna y colgó de nuevo. Nadie arruinaría su domingo de flojera, en si sus últimos eran catalogados como días de flojera, pero no era de importancia.   

 

(…)

 

Un nuevo día había llegado, eran las diez de la mañana (10:00hrs), cuando BaekHyun decidió contestar el teléfono—, hola. —bostezo después de aquel saludo.

 

 _—_ _Buenos días, ¿señor? Mi nombre es KyungSoo soy el asistente de Park ChanYeol. Él desea concretar una reunión privada con usted y me pidió comunicarme con usted_ —, exclamó el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

 

— ¿KyungSoo, cierto?... Podrías decirle a tu jefe que de momento no estoy interesado en lo que sea que él me ofrezca—. Declaro con simpleza el rubio.  —Mi agenda es bastante apretada y en este momento no tengo tiempo para añadir nuevas citas. 

 _Su agenda…_ eso le pareció gracioso porque no tenia mucho que hacer realmente _—_ _¿Baek, cierto? Le daré su mensaje con mucho gusto, pero dudo que esta sea la última llamada que reciba de parte de mi jefe._

 

Sentándose sobre la cama, BaekHyun soltó un pregunta para tantear el terreno, algo le decía que de alguna manera las múltiples llamadas anteriores y esta estaban relacionadas — ¿Por casualidad, tu jefe es el sujeto que no se cansó de llamar ayer y que se detuvo después de escuchar mi grabación?

 

_—_ _Esta en lo cierto._

 

— Oh, cariño si vamos a hablar más seguido no es necesario, que sea tan formar, puedes hablarme de tu. —Dijo BaekHyun con un tono burlón.

 

 _—_ _¿_ _Bien? Hasta luego_ —. La llamada finalizo y el rubio soltó una leve carcajada, dejo su teléfono sobre la cama, se levantó y comenzó con su rutina de las mañanas.

 

Y eso incluía llamar a TaeYeon a su lugar de trabajo, perder diez minutos de conversación, molestando a la chica y perder el resto de la mañana cambiando canales, hasta la hora del almuerzo.    

 

Tal cual como KyungSoo le había dicho ese lunes por la mañana. La insistencia de ChanYeol, no se terminaría tan fácilmente, los días posteriores a ese, KyungSoo y BaekHyun, estuvieron hablando, algunas cosas triviales, burlas sobre ChanYeol, por parte de KyungSoo y alguno que otro comentario sin sentido.

 

— ¿No te aburres de tu trabajo? Ya sabes pasas tus días, recordándole su vida, al sujeto que firma tus cheques.

 

 _—_ _Tu lo dijiste firma mis cheques, con una buena cantidad en ellos, además, tengo dos día libre por semana ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te divierte en tu trabajo?_ —Preguntó KyungSoo, los últimos días era bastante divertidos, más que nada por las ideas que surgían en las conversiones con BaekHyun. 

 

— ¡Claro! Adoro acostarme con un montón de viejos, frustrados con sus aburridos matrimonios y con demasiado dinero para gastar—, el sarcasmo marcó  sus palabras.

 

KyungSoo soltó una carcajada _—Por alguna razón sigues haciendo eso…_ _Hablando seriamente ¿Por qué no aceptas la reunión con mi jefe?_

 

— Es simple mi amigo telefónico. Planeaba tener un par de días libres, ya sabes y si mentí sobre estar muy ocupado…  Sin embargo, el jefe de cierta persona con quien estoy hablando, ha interrumpido mis planes.

 

 _—_ _¿Saldrás de la ciudad?_ —Pregunto el asistente.

 

— No, solo estaría holgazaneando por un tiempo, un muy largo rato, un mes quizás más. —Soltó con simpleza, mientras jugaba con el control remoto del televisor. 

 

— _Que vida tan dura…_

— Que te puedo decir—. Se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque el otro no pudiese verlo—. Dile a tu jefe, que nos veremos mañana. —Las palabras fueron expulsadas de su boca sin mucho incentivo. Si bien hablar con KyungSoo a diario era bastante entretenido, la situación le estaba aburriendo.

 

_—_ _¿En serio?_

 

 _—_ _Si, pero solo porque me agradas, KyungSoo… tu jefe no tanto. Fijen ustedes los detalles y luego me avisas, Bye._ —Finalizo la llamada, con un gesto burlón en su rostro.

 

KyungSoo se levantó de su escritorio tomo la agenda y entro a la oficina de ChanYeol—. Espero una gran bonificación, porque lo que he logrado. Tu misterioso _amigo_ dijo que sí.

 

ChanYeol que no le había prestado atención al hombrecito frente a su escritorio cierto informe era más importante en ese momento, al menos hasta que las últimas palabras salieron de la boca de KyungSoo,  ChanYeol poso la vista en su asistente—. No estás jugando, ¿es cierto?

 

—Si ChanYeol, he perdido mis valiosas horas de trabajo los últimos días, hablando con una persona con tanta familiaridad como si fuese parte de mi familia, para venir después a jugarte una mala broma y arriesgar mi empleo. Esa idea suena excelente.

 

—Lo siento, es que ha dado tanta batalla para que aceptara, que es difícil de creer para mí. —Soltó el empresario, aun sin poder creerlo.          

 

— _Baek…_ me considera su _amigo,_  y creo que ya se aburrió de jugar a que le rogaran, porque seamos sinceros eso es lo que he estado haciendo por ti los últimos días.

 

—Gracias Soo, tendrás una jugosa bonificación en tu próximo cheque, eres muy eficiente amigo mío. — ChanYeol alabo a su amigo, quien rodo los ojos ante sus palabras.  

 

—Lo que sea, y buena suerte con _Baek…_ no vaya a ser que termines en un motel barato y sin un riñón.

 

 


	3. Capítulo Tres: Mis condiciones.

     KyungSoo había reservado una mesa en un importante restaurante francés de la ciudad, bastante discreto para él, un buen lugar para _hablar_ con BaekHyun. Desde el momento que lo vio, en el salón de hotel el chico le lleno de curiosidad y decidió investigarlo. KyungSoo su fiel amigo, asistente y conciencia—, título impuesto por el mismo KyungSoo  para fastidiarlo en muchas, muchas ocasiones—, se encargó de la investigación. Además,  convencer a rubio, para aceptar reunirse con él, un enorme logró considerando lo mucho que el rubio batalló para rechazarlo.

 

     Era viernes por la noche y ChanYeol había llegado al establecimiento media hora antes. Vestido con un casual traje negro, ingreso al mismo y fue guiado por el anfitrión a hasta su mesa, una bastante alejada, por petición del mismo ChanYeol. Una hora había pasado desde su llegada al restaurante  y el empresario comenzaba impacientarse mirando su reloj cada cierto tiempo, de reojo. Unos minutos atrás, una idea había empezado a rondar su cabeza.  _Baek_ , tal vez lo había plantado, es decir _¿qué garantía tenia que el rubio no diera marcha atrás a su decisión al último minuto?_

 

Con esa segunda idea dando vueltas en su cabeza, estaba a punto de marcharse era bastante humillante tener que espera y ser plantado por ese rubio misterioso, sin embargo, en el preciso momento en el que decidió abandonar su asiento,   BaekHyun estaba siendo conducido por el anfitrión hacia su mesa.  el chico rubio  tomo asiento cuando el anfitrión se retiro sin pronunciar disculpa alguna por su demora.

 

 

—Media hora tarde, eso no habla muy bien de usted. —Declaro ChanYeol con seriedad.

 

Dejando ver sus perlados dientes ante ChanYeol, BaekHyun respondió—. Ese tipo de… _cosas_ , no son de  gran interés para mí, _señor_ _Park_.

 

En el imaginario marcador del inexistente juego de BaekHyun  su llegada tardía y el haberle causado molestia a ChanYeol, eso le hacía merecedor de unos cuantos puntos a su favor, en pocas palabras la primera estaba ganada eso creía BaekHyun   

 

ChanYeol lo miro serio, admirando la cautivante expresión que le da BaekHyun. —Espero que si llegamos a un acuerdo, seas más responsable y es ChanYeol, para ti.

 

           BaekHyun se acomodó mejor en su asiento, mostrando una vez mas su esa cautivante expresión y le hablo. —Tengo hambre. Hablemos de eso luego, ¿te parece, _ChanYeol_?

 

           ChanYeol asintió dando por terminado ese asunto. El mesero llego y les entrego la carta, un par de minutos más tarde BaekHyun llamo al mesero como si el mismo fuese un extranjero, cosa que llamo la atención del más alto, _¿qué clase de persona era quien ahora  ocupaba el asiento frente al suyo?_ Ordenaron y un rato después el mesero les trajo la comida. Al terminar de cenar, BaekHyun dejo su sonrisa juguetona un momento. Giro su mirada en dirección a los ojos del más alto.

 

—Se directo ChanYeol ¿qué es lo que quieres? —BaekHyun no se anda con rodeos y ChanYeol no lo había citado allí, si solo quisiera una cena con él.

 

     — Sin rodeos. Quiero contratar _tus servicios. —Contesto_ ChanYeol, si BaekHyun no se iría por las ramas, él tampoco lo haría.   

     — ¿Estás seguro de eso? No soy precisamente barato. Si sabes a lo que me refiero—, regresado a su habitual actitud. BaekHyun dejo libre una pequeña risa. Él solo quería hacerle desistir a ChanYeol de su idea, cualquiera que esta sea.     

 

     Pero ChanYeol no se quedó atrás, sabía que BaekHyun solo había aceptado esta reunión para con el único motivo de hacer desistir de su capricho—. Definitivamente eres un _servicio_ muy costoso, pero el dinero no es problema para mí. Y  seré claro, quiero que finjas ser mi pareja por seis meses, obtendrás una cuantiosa suma de dinero… incluyendo otros beneficios.

 

     — Suena tentador… Sin embargo, no me has convencido de aceptar. —Le reveló, claro que no lo había convencido BaekHyun quería tener días libres, no seguir el juego a los caprichos de un millonario.  

 

     Ignorando el comentario que le impresionó un poco ChanYeol continúo—. Eso implica ropa, y todos los gastos pagos. Claro está, deberás mudarte a mi Departamento durante ese periodo.

 

     — ¿Para despejar las dudas, solo debo fingir que hay una relación entre nosotros, obtendré todo eso y sin ir más allá? Además, vivir contigo. _Interesante,_  ¿cuál es el truco? —Si algo le había enseñado su padre a BaekHyun, es que siempre hay un truco en cualquier negociación que favorecía alguna de las partes involucradas.  

    

— Correcto y he de aclara que no hay ningún truco en esto. —Le contesto el empresario, algo intrigado por la pregunta de BaekHyun, aun así lo  dejo pasar.

 

    BaekHyun cambio su postura al sentarse. En apariencia este acuerdo lo favorecía más a él que  ChanYeol, y si esto seguía como hasta ahora, no se libraría de Park en un largo período y eso a la larga solo le sería una molestia. —Está bien, pero tienes que entender, que solo serán apariencias y por ningún motivo al menos que yo lo permita, no vas tocarme más de lo necesario, de lo contrario no habrá suma de dinero que valga, o lo que se te ocurra,  para que _esto_ siga en pie ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Park _ChanYeol_?

 

     BaekHyun espero un negativa de ChanYeol, si bien sus condiciones no eran tan difíciles de cumplir, el acompañante deseaba que el lado lógico tomara la decisión adecuada, o en este caso la más le convenía a BaekHyun.   

 

     —No tengo inconveniente con eso. Y ya que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, voy darte mi dirección, quiero que estés allí el domingo a las 8:30 am, (08:30 hrs.), espero que seas puntual ese día.  —El pelinegro, saco su agenda tomo un de las hojas de la misma y garabateó su dirección. 

 

     Mientras ChanYeol escribía en el trozo de papel, BaekHyun estaba imaginando como sus preciosos días libres de desvelos, de tener que simular que era buen bebedor, se evaporaban y se elevaban a cielo para formar una nube de fastidio que le acompañaría los próximos seis meses.  Definitivamente el había caído en un truco de ChanYeol.

 

     ChanYeol dejo su bolígrafo a un lado, elevo su mano como una señal de cierre para su acuerdo verbal,   BaekHyun hizo lo mismo, dejando ver su ya característica falsa sonrisa, por no estaba feliz en ese momento. —Es un trato… _ChanYeol_.

 

 

(…)

 

     Esta demás decir que BaekHyun, no estaba muy feliz por tener que levantarse temprano un domingo, o el simple hecho de tener que levantarse temprano y esta demás decir que, KyungSoo lo llamo y se burló de él esa mañana. También, está demás decir que BaekHyun aún deseaba su semana libre, por tal motivo y como lo había hecho anteriormente, BaekHyun encontraría la manera de desentenderse del acuerdo con ChanYeol y salir bien librado ¿Si había logrado voltear la situación con su padre porque no lo haría con Park ChanYeol?  

 

     Dejando temporalmente el lugar que habitaba, con su muy enojada vecina TaeYeon, quien con más que clara y  justa razón no le agradaba la idea de ese acuerdo que su amigo había aceptado. BaekHyun tomó su pequeña maleta, llamo a taxi en camino al gran y lujoso edificio donde residía ChanYeol. Esa misma mañana,  ChanYeol dejado una orden clara a la doméstica del pent-house. Permitirle el acceso al joven que simplemente respondía a nombre de Baek.

 

      Habiendo dejado instrucciones a su empleada, ChanYeol salió de casa muy temprano, para solucionar un imprevisto, no estaba encantado con eso, sin embargo,   era algo que escapaba de su control.

 

     BaekHyun llego después de las 9:15 am, (09:15hrs). Con acceso a la residencia, guidado a su nueva habitación por la domestica que le entrego un copia de la llave. El rubio salió de su nueva habitación si desempacar, objeto alguno de su maleta, solo la dejo a un lado de la cama. Hizo  un  recorrido por  la sala y sin más se abalanzo sobre el sofá.

    

—Lindo lugar tiene el grandote. Pero un cambio no le caería mal—, afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, ¿qué podría hace para arruinar su estadía en ese lugar? Quizás, estropear la decoración o alguna otra cosa y ser señalado como el único e inequívoco culpable.  

 

     — ¿Necesita algo, señor?

 

     BaekHyun giro su rostro hacia la joven—, ¿tienen helado en este lugar?

 

     — Sí señor.

 

Sentándose con la espalda recta el rubio hablo—. Trae la copa del helado más grande que tengas aquí y que esté repleta, por favor… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 

     — Yeri, señor.

 

     — Yeri tienes más cara Beatriz. Te llamare Beatriz y no me llames señor, aun soy muy joven para eso y no creo que haya niños en mi futuro.

 

     — Pero señor… —, la chica quiso negarse, pero BaekHyun no se lo permitió.

 

     — Nada de peros Beatriz, ahora ve por el helado y trae dos cucharas—. BaekHyun se acomodo  mejor sobre el sofá, mientras esperaba a Yeri.

 

     Detallando la sobria decoración, de lo que podría apreciar desde sus posición en el sofá.   La chica no tardo en reaparecer en la habitación, junto con el gran helado de BaekHyun, una enorme copa de vidrio llena de helado tal como lo había ordenado.  

 

—Siéntate Beatriz, acompáñame. —BaekHyun palmeo el asiento libre en el sofá junto al suyo.

 

     — Lo siento se…, pero  yo  no…

 

     —Nada de peros, Bea, comerás conmigo. Nos veremos las caras por un tiempo y si voy a estar aquí al menos quiero alguien con quien conversar, —declaro BaekHyun. —Mi vecina se enojó cuando le dije que no estaría en casa por un tiempo, así que no va responder mis llamadas hasta que se le pase la rabieta  y KyungSoo no me responde, ya sabes el trabajo, con tu jefe y todo eso.

 

     La chica tomo asiento con algo de temor. BaekHyun al ver que la chica no reaccionaba, toma una cuchara, la lleno de helado y se la dio en la boca, eso sorprendió a  Yeri, quien se negó a recibir otro bocado de helado; para evitarse un problema, que quizás le ocasionaría otro, decidió acompañar a BaekHyun. 

 

     ChanYeol regreso a casa un par de horas más tarde, cansado, había tenido una acalorada discusión por el error que le obligo a salir de su propiedad en primer lugar, pero al final de cuentas logró darle una solución. Park a su llegada, no esperaba encontrar la sala de estar del pent-house hecha un desastre, algunas bolsas de comida chatarra sobre el sofá y la copa de helado sucia sobre la mesa, además, a BaekHyun, conversando tranquilamente con la domestica, como si de dos  viejos amigos se tratase.  

 

     — ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? —Pronuncio furioso, si su sangre se había enfriado en el camino de regreso a casa, en el momento en que vio el desastre de BaekHyun en su sala, la temperatura se elevó una vez más.

 

     — ¡Señor!— Yeri se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, al verse sorprendida por su empleador, hizo una venia y se retiro con los objetos de la mesas y se fue a la cocina. Dejando en la habitación a un muy enojado ChanYeol y al despreocupado BaekHyun. 

 

     — No te alarmes, Bea  y yo,  solo charlábamos un poco… que aguafiestas. —Dijo BaekHyun restándole importancia, lleno de satisfacción por esté imprevisto que él no había planeado, pero que calculaba sería favorecedor para sus pretensiones... Otro punto más  a su favor.

 

     —Hiciste un desastre y ella se le paga para hacer su trabajo no para hacerte compañía.  Esto no es un juego Baek. —ChanYeol reclamó, ya de por sí aún estaba algo molesto por el inconveniente anterior no esperaba tener un encuentro tan brusco con su visitante.

 

     —En ningún momento dije seria sensato, soy así todo el tiempo y es parte de la diversión, claro esta ningún otro cliente me ha pedido vivir bajo el mismo techo por seis meses, —declaro BaekHyun con honestidad y acompañada de una sonrisa burlona. —Me buscan para otras cosas, ¿si me doy a entender?

    

     —Sí, lo hiciste,  tu mensaje fue recibido, — le respondió ChanYeol, un tanto molesto por aquel comentario de BaekHyun.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Una vieja amiga y una tonta idea.

_Ten un buen día cariño._

_—Besos, Baek…_ _♥_

 

Con una sonrisa de llena satisfacción y el labial rojo brillante en sus manos, BaekHyun se escabullo fuera del cuarto de baño dentro de la habitación de ChanYeol, de la misma sigilosa forma en la que había entrado. BaekHyun tenía un par de días viviendo con ChanYeol, y su capacidad para distraerse había llegado a su fin acabarse. Aburrido e ignorado por Yeri y el otro empleado, no se le ocurrió otra brillante idea, más que molestar a ChanYeol, él era la principal y única razón para estar allí y  para BaekHyun era obvio tomarlo como el objetivo de sus bromas pesadas.

 

Consiguió el labial con la ayuda TaeYeon, es decir, no es como si el no pudiese haberlo hecho el solo, sin embargo era más sencillo para él pedirle a su vecina que lo comprara por él. Además,  TaeYeon  lo trataba más como un hermano menor o un cachorro rescatado de las calles. Claro esta dependiendo de la situación que le convenía a BaekHyun. 

 

Regreso a su habitación tratando de ser sigiloso. Casi pegando el grito en el cielo, uno bastante agudo, cuando se topó con el mayordomo en medio del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, ignoro a Eric y entro a su habitación para calmar su acelerado corar y quizás dormir un poco.

 

ChanYeol se levantó esa mañana, como todos los días, como lo dictaba su rutina. Fue al baño a tomar su habitual y larga ducha, sin advertir el mensaje en letras rojas escrito en el espejo de su baño.  Al salir de la ducha, se encontró con el mensaje de BaekHyun en el espejo. Cierto rastro de confusión invadió a ChanYeol, pero no hizo más que reírse. Terminó su rutina de aseo,  regreso a su habitación y se vistió. Salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y se encamino hacia el comedor. Tomo su lugar habitual mientras esperaba que le sirvieran e desayuno.

— Eric.

 

—Sí señor. —Respondió el empleado.

 

— ¿Por qué nuestro invitado no me acompaña a desayunar, otra vez? — Preguntó el empresario al verse una vez más solo en el comedor.

 

—No lo sé, señor.

 

—Eric ve a su habitación y sin importar lo que él haga, has que se levante y se arregle para desayunar. —Declaró ChanYeol, riendo internamente al recordar el mensaje que BaekHyun le dejo en el espejo del baño.

 

El empleado se retiró del comedor a cumplir órdenes. Alrededor de 20 minutos más tarde Eric regreso seguido de BaekHyun, el rubio entro al comedor aún en piyamas y bostezando.  —Eric cuando hagan el aseo de mi habitación, por favor limpia el espejo del baño, alguien dejo un interesante mensaje en el.

 

— ¿No te gusto?—Dijo BaekHyun mostrando una sonrisa, seguida de un bostezo.

 

— Eso fue algo tonto de tu parte, si te soy sincero.

 

— Tonto es mí seguido nombre. Bueno no lo es realmente, pero siempre quise decir eso, debo tachar eso de mi lista—, BaekHyun tomo asiento— ¿solo para esto, me llamaste? ¿Para darme un regaño? Sabes solo quería ser amable.

 

— ¿Te levantaras a la misma hora todos los días?

 

— Para serte sincero estaba despierto desde hace un par de horas. Me gustas procrastinar un poco antes de comenzar el día, no es relevante, pero  es difícil para otra persona hacer que me levante si estoy profundamente dormido—. BaekHyun dejo ver su sonrisa.

 

— ¡Baja los codos de la mesa!

 

—Está bien _papá_ , Baek será un buen niño. —Comento el rubio imitando la voz de un niño.

 

ChanYeol estuvo a punto de replicar cuando Yeri se adentró al comedor con el desayuno. El empresario dejo el tema a un lado para ingerir sus alimentos, además no tenia tiempo para seguir esa situación a esa hora de la mañana.   

 

Cerca del mediodía, BaekHyun aún estaba en piyamas sobre la cama. Sin nada mejor que hacer  en el pent-house,  tomó su teléfono que estaba sobre la cama muy cerca de él, busco en su lista de contactos y inicio  un video llamado. — Hola, abuela.

 

— ¡No me llames abuela Byun Baek…!

 

BaekHyun abrió los ojos en intento de fingir enojo, sabía que TaeYeon le molestaba cuando se refería a ella de esa manera—, ¡no rebeles mi identidad secreta Kim TaeYeon!

 

— ¿Tenemos que hacer esto cada vez que me llames?

 

—No lo sé, Adriana es divertido molestarte, además por fin respondiste mi llamada—, dijo el rubio cambiando su posición en la cama.

 

TaeYeon sonrió frente a la cámara de su teléfono—. Baek cariño, deja de cambiar los nombres de las personas. Ese mal hábito tuyo, te va a meter en problemas ¿cuantas veces te lo he dicho ya?

 

—Es tu día libre ¿no? Salgamos algún lado, me aburro aquí, y la domestica me tiene miedo o algo así, yo que sé. No es muy comunicativa y que decir del mayordomo. _Es casi como estar en esa vieja casa._ —Ignorando por completo a la chica, el rubio cambio el tema.

 

—Deja de asustar a las personas Baek, así no se hacen nuevos amigos cariño.

 

Ignorando nuevamente el comentario, BaekHyun prosiguió—, ¿nos veremos o no? —La mayoría de sus charlas con TaeYeon eran de esa forma, no había un hilo en aquella conversación.  

 

—Treinta minutos en el café de siempre y no llegues tarde, no eres la reina de Inglaterra para que te des el tupe de hacerme esperar, BaekHyun.

 

BaekHyun rodo los ojos, y le saco la lengua antes de finalizar el video llamado. Se levantó de la cama, y entro al baño. Veinticinco minutos más tarde, BaekHyun entro de nuevo a la habitación, saco algunas prendas de armario y se vistió. Salió de su habitación y bajo apresurado las escaleras, encontró a Yeri realizando sus tareas en la sala. —Bea, saldré un rato, si tu jefe pregunta dile que me fui por el retrete o que me rapto un dragón o panda ninja, solo invéntale algo a tu jefe.   _Bye._

 

—Pero…

 

—Solo dile eso ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta.            

 

(…)

 

BaekHyun llego al establecimiento veinte minutos tarde, sin mayor preocupación. Y  le sonrió a TaeYeon cuando llego a la mesa donde ella lo esperaba. —Llega tarde _su_ _alteza_ —. Exclamó la chica dejando ver en su rostro una falsa sonrisa, las tardanzas de BaekHyun ya era algo que ella conocía.  

 

—Ya deberías saberlo ¿no? TaeYeon, yo no soy puntual. —BaekHyun soltó una carcajada.

 

—Eso lo sé, para mi desgracia te conozco demasiado, en fin ¿Cómo has estado?   

 

— Bien supongo ¿Ya ordenaste? Quiero chocolate, mucho chocolate—, dijo el rubio sin darle mucha importancia, el encierro lo estaba irritando un poco.

 

— Al menos por ahora no hay nada mal en ti, por lo que puedo ver.

 

La mesera se acercó la mesa que ambos compartían, traía consigo, dos cafés, una tarta de fresa y dos porciones de selva negra. TaeYeon había hecho la orden antes de que BaekHyun llegase,  a sabiendas que su amigo no llegaría a tiempo. 

 

— ¿Nos reunimos para hablar de mi cuestionable comportamiento o para socializar? Realmente me aburro en ese pent-house, es un total fastidio—, BaekHyun dejo de hablar al ver a la chica con la comida.

 

TaeYeon rodo los ojos—, ¿cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, Byun BaekHyun?

 

Mostrando una vez más su sonrisa antes de hablar, tal como TaeYeon había afirmado previamente lo conocía lo suficiente como para leer su actitud. —Eres una mujer sabia y por eso necesito tu ayuda.

 

—No voy a ayudarte, para que te comportes como un niño malcriado, no de nuevo—, exclamó la chica, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

 

—Me has dado algunas ideas TaeYeon.

 

TaeYeon giró su cabeza en señal de negación, no había insinuado absolutamente nada y  BaekHyun estaba maquinando algo estúpido por hacer. —Ni siquiera lo pienses, sea lo que sea.

 

—Debo estudiar al sujeto, y pensar alguna estrategia ¡Gracias TaeYeonnie, has sido de gran ayuda!

 

— ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto no va terminar bien, BaekHyun? —Tomando un trozo de su tarta, TaeYeon expreso su opinión.          

 

—Deja tus instintos maternos para cuando tengas hijos ¿quieres?

 

BaekHyun regreso al pent-house poco después de las 8:30 pm (20:30 hrs), con bolsas de una tiendas, algunas frituras y dulces, que escondería en su habitación,  entro a la vivienda tarareando una canción de un grupo de chicas del momento, y no esperaba encontrarse con ChanYeol cerca de la puerta, esperándolo como si fuese su padre y BaekHyun estuviese llegando antes del amanecer, cuando había prometido regresar a medianoche.

 

— ¿Dónde estabas?

 

BaekHyun dejo las bolsas un rato sobre el suelo, ¡Rayos! Seria reprendido por ChanYeol, aunque eso no le importaba. —Salí a dar un paseo.

 

— ¿No te habías ido por el retrete? ¿No te secuestro un dragón o te secuestro un panda ninja  ? ¿Por qué no regrésate de la misma forma? —Dijo claramente molesto.

 

Mordiéndose el labio para no reír el rubio contesto. Si que se había inventado excusas muy malas y ridículas. —Lo segundo y el vuelo fue bastante bueno, de hecho me dejo en la entrada principal y el panda era su amigo,  ¡Ah! Y  antes pasamos por comida chatarra.

 

— ¿Y por eso llegaste a esta hora?

 

BaekHyun recogió las cosas del suelo y se alejó de empresario. —Claro que no, llegue tarde porque TaeYeon, me pidió, no, de hecho me exigió que la acompañara a hacer algunas compras y esas cosas.

 

— ¿TaeYeon? ¿Quién es…?

 

—Mi novia o lo que es lo mismo, la persona a la que le das mi dinero  si somos realistas—, BaekHyun llego a la entrada de la cocina, pero se detuvo para contestar, luego en entro a la misma—, ¡Bea, te traje un regalo!

 

— ¿Tienes novia?

 

—Sí, —BaekHyun salió de la cocina con las bolsas de frituras e ignoro a ChanYeol  y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

 

ChanYeol no se Había movido ni un centímetro, desde que BaekHyun entro al pent-house  y esa declaración le había sorprendido demasiado. —Mañana no puedes salir sin avisar. Ya es hora de empieces tu trabajo. ¿Está claro?

 

— ¡Si señor!—exclamó el rubio a mitad de la escalera, elevando su mano al rostro como si de un soldado se tratase.

 

BaekHyun entro su habitación arrojo la las frituras sobre la cama. Busco su teléfono para realizar una llamada, dejo ir la risa que se estaba aguantando desde que llego. —Hola, TaeYeon.

 

— _¿Qué hiciste?_

BaekHyun se aguantó la risa antes de hablar—, ¿la versión resumida? Park ChanYeol cree que eres mi novia y mi dueña, la que se roba mi dinero, ya sabes. 

_— ¡Vete al demonio Byun BaekHyun!_

 

Sin poder retener las carcajadas, el rubio le dio rienda suelta a su risa. Mientras se dirigía al armario—. Solo quería informarte cariño, no es para que te molestes.

_— ¡Estúpido! —un chillido agudo se escucho a través del teléfono._

 

Con el teléfono entre su hombre derecho su oído, maniobró para elegir su piyama arrojarla las prendas sobre la cama junto a las frituras. —Sabes que si fueses hombre, tú y yo podríamos tener algo, pero no es así.

_— Si yo fuera hombre, no saldría contigo, así fueras mi última opción en la vida, cariño. —Le dijo con sinceridad, cosa que le causo gracia a BaekHyun._

 

Caminando por habitación hasta acercarse a la cama, BaekHyun coloco su teléfono en altavoz y lo dejo en la mesa de noche junto a la cama— ¡Admítelo me amas TaeYeonnie! —Dijo con la voz elevada, al colocarse los pantaloncillos de algodón.

_—Lo siento Baek no puedo verte más que como un amigo o perro abandonado. —Su risa pudo escuchar a través del teléfono._

 

Ya con la camiseta puesta, BaekHyun tomo su teléfono, desactivo el altavoz—. Sueña conmigo Kim TaeYeon.

_—No puedo Baek, tendría pesadillas. Bye, querido hablamos luego.  —TaeYeon colgó._

 

BaekHyun dejo su teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa de noche, se acomodó sobre las suaves sábanas, tomo una bolsas y empezó a comer de ella. Mañana tendría mucho trabajo por hacer, le daría  inicio la operación _: investiga al gigante, y conoce sus debilidades._  

 

 


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Boicot (Parte uno: que comiencen los juegos)

BaekHyun se levantó muy temprano esa mañana. La noche anterior se fue a dormir un poco tarde, pensando cuales serían sus movimientos en la primera fase de su plan de boicot. En teoría la primera etapa de su plan de boicot era simplemente obtener información con los medios posibles, sin ser descubierto por el objetivo en cuestión, es decir, _Park ChanYeol._ Para eso necesitaba la ayuda de los empleados del empresario, al menos con los que tenía algún tipo de relación, en resumidas cuentas Yeri Y KyungSoo.

 

BaekHyun salió de la cama y a pasos lento se adentró en el cuarto de baño, para tomar una larga ducha. El rubio salió del baño, camino por la habitación para llegar al armario.  Cubrió su menudo cuerpo con un suéter mangas largas blanco y unos pantaloncillos color negro y despeino un poco su desenredado cabello.  BaekHyun busco su teléfono, se acomodó sobre la cama, mientras jugaba con un de las aplicaciones de su móvil. Había llegado distraerse un poco cuando, Eric cortésmente toco la puerta.

 

BaekHyun salió de su habitación siguiendo a Eric, llego al comedor y tomo asiento. ChanYeol entro a la habitación unos minutos después, algo sorprendido de encontrar al rubio, a esa hora en el comedor antes de que él bajara. — ¡Que sorpresa, hoy no se te pegaron las sabanas!

 

Jugando con su teléfono en la mesa, BaekHyun mantuvo su vista el juego al escuchar a ChanYeol —Te lo dije, me levanto temprano. 

 

ChanYeol tomo asiento en su lugar habitual — ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu presencia tan temprano? Ayer tuve que obligarte a salir de la cama. 

 

—Tu no lo hiciste, lo hizo tu empleado, y respondiendo a tu pregunta.  Ya que no tengo nada que hacer y no puedo salir al menos que su majestad lo ordene. Decidí aburrirme desde muy temprano, así de simple.

 

ChanYeol dejo ver un sonrisa de satisfacción delante d BaekHyun aun cuando esté no lo estuviese viendo. —Es excelente, que estés preparado para salir, porque iras conmigo al trabajo.

 

— ¿No me digas que hoy es el día de lleva a tu hijo al trabajo? —Dijo BaekHyun sin pensarlo mucho.

 

— Eso no fue gracioso y no sé de qué demonios estás hablando.  

 

El viaje en auto hasta la oficina fue bastante silencio. BaekHyun mantuvo todo el tiempo su atención en su teléfono. Siguió a ChanYeol hasta llegar al piso, donde se encontraba ubicada su oficina. BaekHyun estaba sumergido en su mundo, al menos hasta que ChanYeol le dio los buenos días a KyungSoo.

 

— ¡Por fin tengo el honor de conocerte, Do KyungSoo!— exclamó el rubio dejando a un lado al empresario.   

 

— ¿KyungSoo alguna reunión de importancia pautada para hoy?

 

—Hola Baek es… un placer. En cuanto a ti señor descortés, no tienes reuniones pautadas para hoy —dijo KyungSoo, revisado la agenda.

 

—Bien, hoy me retirare temprano, tengo cosas que hacer fuera del trabajo.

 

BaekHyun siguió a ChanYeol al interior de su oficina. Lugar donde no puedo aguantar ni 20 minutos, antes empezar a dar vueltas en la silla giratoria, ya su teléfono no era interesante.

 

—No hagas eso.

 

BaekHyun no se detuvo—, estoy aburrido, mi teléfono dejo de ser interesante y hace mucho que juego no un de estas sillas.

 

— Deja eso. No te comportes como un niño.

 

— Las oficinas me dan urticaria y no me gustan los espacios pequeños.

 

— No puedo creer eso. 

 

— No me importa— BaekHyun intento alejarse. —No me importa si no me crees, eso es tu problema

 

— No ira ninguna lado fuera de mi vista.

 

— Bien, pero no garantizo que puedes concentrarte lo suficiente en esos documentos de allí conmigo aquí, soy una fuente de distracción, —BaekHyun se cruzó de brazos cual niño regañado.

 

— ¿Cuál es tu idea?

 

BaekHyun dejo ver una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, no iba a morderse la lengua y encarcelar uno de sus grandiosos comentarios. —Hablar mal de ti con KyungSoo, ¿Que dices?

 

—No interrumpas su trabajo, no puedes salir del edificio sin mi permiso y no lo tienes.

 

— ¿Eso es todo sargento? Me retiro, —BaekHyun salió de la oficina del empresario arrastrado consigo la silla que estaba ocupando, solo para hacer enojar a ChanYeol.

 

Las próximas horas antes del horario de almuerzo, BaekHyun pudo recolectar suficiente información de KyungSoo, quien solo quería ser espectador del futuro desastre que se avecinaba si BaekHyun seguía con ello.  El almuerzo fue rápido, misteriosamente para ChanYeol sin inconvenientes, cosa que dejo pasar ignorando por completo su instinto. Salieron del establecimiento de comida,   en dirección al centro comercial más caro y cercano a su ubicación. El plan d ChanYeol era comprar algunas prendas, para BaekHyun y regresar a casa, ese era el plan.

 

— ¿ChanYeol crees que este pantalón hace que se ve vea grande el trasero? —dijo el rubio al salir del probador.

 

— ¿Porque debería saberlo?

 

—Oh vamos, sé que te gusta mirar mi trasero, no soy estúpido, te he observado. —Dijo BaekHyun con la única intensión de avergonzar a su _jefe_.

 

Después las compras y de regresar al pent-house desde el centro comercial, BaekHyun se confinó en su habitación, dejar las prendas pagadas por ChanYeol en el armario era la menor de sus preocupaciones.  Su prioridad era comenzar con el siguiente paso en el boicot contra ChanYeol. Mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción BaekHyun se fue a dormir, plácidamente esa noche. Contento de su estrategia.

 

BaekHyun se levantó muy temprano la mañana siguiente, tomo una ducha, busco algo en armario y se vistió, busco su teléfono, y como un gato ladrón durante la noche, se escabullo por el pasillo. Entro a la habitación de ChanYeol a hurtadillas, se acercó a la cama de empresario, saco su teléfono busco una canción de un grupo de chicas del momento, verifico el nivel del volumen, antes de acercarse aún más al durmiente empresario. BaekHyun dejo que la música sonara, provocando que ChanYeol se levantara de forma brusca, dando un salto en el proceso y cayendo de la cama. Su pulso estaba acelerado, y no sabía con exactitud lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

(…)

 

La escandalosa risa de BaekHyun no se hizo esperar resonado en la habitación. BaekHyun no dejo que ChanYeol reaccionara y azotando la puerta, salió de la habitación del empresario corriendo. Entro a su habitación cerró la puerta y se arrojó sobre la cama para retorcerse de la risa. El paso dos había dado inicio con éxito.

 

Por otro lado, ChanYeol había despertado completamente, y no se encontraba feliz. Estaba molesto, había despertado repentinamente, se había caído de la cama. Y todo esto tenía un nombre... _Baek_. Lo que no entendía era su motivo o motivos para tal acción, pero de alguna manera lo descubriría.  

 

 

Un par de horas más tarde, BaekHyun estaba recostado sobre la cama de su habitación en el pent-house. Rodo sobre la cama hasta alcanzar la mesa de noche para tomar su teléfono. BaekHyun busco entre sus contactos a la única persona que le respondería la llamada.

 

_— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? BaekHyun._

 

— ¿Yo?

 

_—Habla de una vez. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos y lo sabes. Así que ve directo al grano ¿qué es lo que quieres Byun?_

 

BaekHyun trato de no reír—TaeYeonnie mí querida amiga, mi amada y falsa novia. ¿Aún cuidas a la mascota de MiYoung?

 

_—Voy a ignorar tu falso intento de alagarme. Por favor deja de decirles a todos que soy tu novia, y si todavía cuido a Prince los fines de semana ¿Algún motivo por el cual debas saberlo?_

 

—TaeYeonnie... ¿puedes prestarme al saco de pulgas por un día? — BaekHyun dijo usando un tono un poco infantil.

 

_—No._

 

—Vamos Kim, hazlo por mí. No, mejor hazlo por tu salud mental y tu estabilidad laborar.

 

_—Quiero recordarte cabeza hueca, que no eres mi jefe, solo mi socio._

 

— ¿Me prestaras al pulgoso o no? Solo serán 24 horas.

 

_— ¿Para qué demonios quieres a Fluffy?_

 

—Para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte nos separe ¿Tu para que crees que quiero un perro ajeno?—Dijo siendo completamente sarcástico, y volteando sus ojos. Como si TaeYeon pudiese verlo— Por favor TaeYeonnie, ayuda a Baek a librarse de esto.

 

 La voz vacilante de TaeYeon se escuchó a través del teléfono _—No lo sé BaekHyun, no quiero meterme en problemas..._

 

—Hare algo por ti ¿te parece?   

 

_—Bien... pero debes prometer que no te echaras para atrás con mi petición ¿de acuerdo?_

 

—Está bien, lo prometo. Aunque no se en que me estoy metiendo.

 

 _—Bien, Byun BaekHyun tu prometes que este sujeto para el cual estas “trabajando” será el último cliente. No volverás a hacer lo que haz estad haciendo los últimos 8 años de tu vida y me ayudaras con el negocio. Si te niegas no hay trato_.  

 

— ¿Tenías que estudiar leyes?

 

_— ¿Aceptas o no?_

 

—Si lo hare, pero no porque me atrapaste con tus trucos legales, sino porque ya me aburrí de esto.

 

_—Lo que digas. Nos veremos en el lugar de siempre y solo tendrás a Prince 12 horas máximo. Tengo miedo que le hagas daño._

— ¿No se llamaba Fluffy?

 

_—Nos vemos luego Byun._

 

El fin de semana llego con rapidez y para fortuna de BaekHyun, ChanYeol tuvo que resolver un problema en su oficina, la razón de su ausencia, esa mañana.  BaekHyun aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse del pent-house y  encontrarse con TaeYeon. Una corta reunión con la chica, quien le entrego el can, recordándole su trato; BaekHyun regreso a pent-house una hora más tarde, con Prince y de la misma forma en la que se fue se encerró en su habitación.    

 

Se adentró en el baño para buscar un frasco lleno de tierra. Tomo al can que estaba recostado sobre su cama, lo bajo de esta y  comenzó a llenar el pelaje de canino, además de las patitas y todo lo que fuese necesario. Ya terminado su trabajo, BaekHyun bajo a la sala con el perro, dejando a sus anchas al cachorro. Cuando el inocente animal dejos su huellas por todo el lugar, BaekHyun se lo llevo, arriba de nuevo solo para liberar a Prince en la habitación del empresario. —Si dejas un regalito allí, Prince, te daré una gran recompensa.  

 

Media hora más tarde BaekHyun saco a Prince, de la habitación de ChanYeol. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho. ChanYeol regreso a casa un par de horas mas tarde algo cansado. Con el deseo de quitarse los zapatos, darse un buen baño e irse a la cama por un par de horas. Plan que se fue a la basura.  ChanYeol   se encontró con la servidumbre limpiado la sala, pequeñas huellas de un pequeño perro impresas por todos lados.  El empresario suspiro, y desvió si camino hacia las habitaciones, intentado ignorar lo sucedido.

 

Pero su intento fue en vano. Su habitación tenía las mismas huellas de un cachorro en el piso.  Además de un regalo de parte de can. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de su invitado, que curiosamente no había dado señales de su existencia en todo el día. Conteniendo el enojo, ChanYeol toco lo la puerta —Abre.

 

—Hola —dijo BaekHyun con el cachorro en brazos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 

— ¿Me puedes explicar que hace un perro aquí? ¿Por qué mi sala está hecha un desastre? Y por último ¿Me puedes explicar porque ha excremento de perro en mi habitación? 

 

Con un falsa sonrisa inocente en el rostro BaekHyun levanto al cachorro cerca del rostro del empresario— ¿Puedo quedármelo?

 

ChanYeol retrocedió en el acto, no es que le molestara el animal solo que no estaba de humor para lidiar con el can. —Responde

 

—Bien. Lo encontré en la calle mientras deambulaba cerca de la entrada del edificio. Estaba todo cubierto de suciedad y se me escapo de las manos en la sala luego corrió escaleras arriba, ¿no te parece inteligente? Y por último creo que se metió en tu habitación. Le di un baño así ya no está sucio. ¿Puedo quedármelo?

 

—No, ahora saca ese animal de mi casa, —dijo ChanYeol señalando hacia la puerta de salida.

 

— Bien... ¡que cascarrabias!  —BaekHyun cerró la puerta. Busco el pequeño bolso transportador donde había traído a Prince. Espero que ChanYeol se retirara de la puerta y salió de la habitación. Fuera del edificio le envió un mensaje a TaeYeon

 

_»Misión cumplida._

_»Prince hizo un gran trabajo._


	6. Capítulo Seis: Boicot (Parte dos: más problemas)

Esa misma noche el empresario llevo a BaekHyun al mismo restaurante donde su acuerdo de palabra se concretó. No obstante ChanYeol no esperaba lidiar con el reciente y por demás molesto e infantil comportamiento, que BaekHyun estaba exhibiendo frete a todos.

 

El rubio había mandado al demonio todas las normas de etiqueta que se le cruzaron por la cabeza. Años de clases tirados por la borda en tan solo una noche. Su padre se habría horrorizado si pudiese ver su comportamiento. Y eso solo hizo a BaekHyun querer retorcerse de la risa, de solo imaginarlo. La guinda del pastel fue el rostro del empresario, rojo de ira, enojo que aumentó cuando los alaridos del rubio resonaron en el automóvil; cuando BaekHyun apenas entro en el vehículo no pudo contener más las carcajadas atrapadas en su garganta.

 

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —ChanYeol gritó justo después d cerrar la puerta de su automóvil.  

— ¿No sé de qué hablas? Solo estoy siendo yo. — soltó BaekHyun, con lágrimas en los ojos y un leve dolor abdominal.

 

El viaje de regreso al pent-house fue silencioso, después que el empresario golpeara el volante del automóvil, antes de salir del estacionamiento. El enojo de ChanYeol no era solo por la vergüenza vivida, más aún, era alimentada al no saber con certeza o no entender el comportamiento netamente infantil de BaekHyun.

 

Los días pasaron desde ese incidente en el restaurante y con ello se sumaron las nuevas bromas que BaekHyun le había jugado al empresario. La más reciente incluía esconder documentos importantes y hacerle creer a ChanYeol que los había arruinado por “accidente”, BaekHyun no había destruido los documentos, solo arruino unas copias, logrando su cometido con Chan con ChanYeol. En pocas palabras sumandos puntos a su favor en su marcador imaginario, en ese juego que simbolizaba su acuerdo con ChanYeol.

 

Para el fin de semana luego de unos días de inactividad, BaekHyun había logrado convencer a TaeYeon de aceptar una invitación al pent-house de ChanYeol, sin informarle nada al empresario. Le había costado bastante convencer a TaeYeon, pero al colmar la paciencia de su amiga, se había salido con la suya una vez más.

 

—Deberías ser vendedor de autos, tienes ese encanto inusual sobre las personas. —Soltó al entrar a la habitación, seguida por BaekHyun.

 

—No gracias. — Dijo sonriendo BaekHyun.

 

—Este sujeto se pudre en dinero, no tanto como tu padre, pero lo hace. —Bromeó TaeYeon al sentarse en la cama. —Me alegra que este bien en este lugar.

 

BaekHyun se acercó a TaeYeon, descansando su cabeza sobre las piernas de la fémina. —Te extrañe TaeYeonnie.

 

—Estuviste molestando toda la semana, así que debe ser cierto. —TaeYeon comentó, dejando suaves caricias sobre el cabello de BaekHyun. —A veces creo que me consideras tu madre.

 

—Mi madre no, eres más como una hermana mayor, para considerarte mi madre o algo parecido, tendrías que ser más vieja. —BaekHyun soltó con los ojos cerrados.

 

—Muy gracioso. —Dijo TaeYeon, rodando los ojos y halando levemente uno de los mechones del cabello de BaekHyun.

 

—Eres lo suficientemente joven como para ser mi hermana, o para ser mi novia. —BaekHyun bromeó, abandonado su posición.

 

—Deja de repetir eso, arruinas mi reputación.

 

BaekHyun empezó a saltar sobre la cama, cual niño pequeño. — ¡Eres mi novia Kim TaeYeon! ¡Mi novia!

 

— ¡No soy tu novia! ¡Cabeza hueca, ya deja de decirle a todos que lo soy!

 

ChanYeol había llegado al pent-house, al recibir una llamada de Eric, su empleado se había comunicado con él para informarle de la visita que el rubio había recibido, específicamente de una mujer. Extrañado ChanYeol al menos hasta recordar las palabras de BaekHyun.

 

_«Mi novia o lo que es lo mismo, la persona a la que le das mi dinero»_

 

Había llegado muy rápido a casa y a pesar de la chispa de enojo que estaba anidando en su interior, se acercó con cautela a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba BaekHyun, solo para escuchar al rubio hablar muy fuerte, algo que lo irrito aún más.

 

_—... Kim TaeYeon! ¡Mi novia!_

 

 _— ¡No soy tu novia! ¡Cabeza hueca, ya deja de decirle a todos que lo soy!_ —Claramente una voz femenina, llego a los oídos de ChanYeol.

 

BaekHyun le había mentido y eso le hizo enojar bastante, sin embargo, decidió controlase. Una bocanada de aire entro en los pulmones de ChanYeol, toco un par de veces la puerta antes que BaekHyun, le abriera la puerta por completo con un solo propósito. Que ChanYeol viera a la chica.

 

— ¿Necesitas algo de mí? —Preguntó BaekHyun, — ¡Oh! Que descortés soy. ChanYeol, ella es Kim TaeYeon, la dueña de mis quincenas. TaeYeonnie, él es ChanYeol, nuestro actual benefactor.

 

Ambos cruzaron miradas, ChanYeol con la molestia reflejada en sus ojos, por otro lado TaeYeon no podía darle la menor importancia a la situación incómoda en la que BaekHyun la había hecho participe. La tensión podía cortar con un cuchillo.

 

—Un placer, supongo. —Dijo ChanYeol conteniendo el enojo que crecía de apoco en su interior. 

 

—Lo mismo digo. —TaeYeon saco su teléfono de su teléfono de su cartera y lo reviso. Tomo sus zapatos de tacón y se los puso. —Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con... ustedes, pero tengo un compromiso laboral.

  

TaeYeon salió de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de ChanYeol, visiblemente molesto. Unos segundos más tarde, BaekHyun fue a despedir a su amiga. Cuando regreso a la habitación, ChanYeol no estaba y la puerta de la habitación aún permanecía abierta. Cerro la puerta ni bien entro y corrió cerca la cama a buscar su teléfono. Espero lo que para él fue una eternidad, antes de marcarle a TaeYeon.

 

— ¿Llegaste al club?

 

 _—Por suerte para ti, acabo de llegar._ — Dijo la voz desde la otra línea.

 

—TaeYeon... creo que esta vez me excedí, un poco. —Sentado en la cama, había dudas en las palabras de BaekHyun.

 

 _— ¿Hablas en serio? Solo me invitaste para molestar al pobre sujeto, que por cierto me odia, me chamusco con la mirada, los celos se le notan a leguas._ — La risa se escuchó fuerte.

 

BaekHyun rodo los ojos. — ¿Celos? ¿Por qué? No somos _algo_ , solo me paga para estar encerrado en su enorme pent-house, para mirarme el trasero a sus anchas, pero sin tocar.

 

—Llámame loca, pero no estoy tan segura, que Park ChanYeol solo te tiene allí por esa razón. Hay algo más BaekHyun. —Aún había risas en las palabras de TaeYeon.

 

—Sí, estás loca, pero así te quiero bruja, nos vemos luego.

 

—Adiós. —TaeYeon colgó.

 

La cena fue aburrida y soltaría, aunque BaekHyun llevaba poco tiempo conviviendo con ChanYeol, se había acostumbrado a cenar con él. Comer solo de laguna mera le hacía sentir incómodo. Si bien era cierto que estaba acostumbrado a pasar muchas noches solo en su pent-house, una parte de BaekHyun le agradaba la compañía del empresario.

 

Al terminar su solitaria cena, BaekHyun si fue la habitación que ocupaba, a observar el techo blanco, como si fuese el acontecimiento más importante del año. Cosa que hizo, probablemente un par de horas encerrado en la habitación, hasta que se aburrió. Y durante todo ese tiempo ChanYeol aún no había hecho acto de presencia.

(…)

BaekHyun había bajado hasta la sala, intentado encontrar algo con que distraer su mente. Sin mucho éxito. La puerta se abrió, una mujer que parecía una muñeca, delicada y pequeña. En pocas palabras, una mujer muy bonita, que acompañaba a ChanYeol. La fémina miro a BaekHyun de los pies a la cabeza y  le mostro una sonrisa ligera a BaekHyun.

 

Ella quiso ser cortés, pero ChanYeol no se lo permitió. La sujeto del brazo y subió con ella las escaleras, encerrándose en la oficina del empresario. BaekHyun se congelo en el sofá, dejando que ChanYeol y la fémina se retiraran sin decir nada. En ese estado se levantó del sofá y regreso a la habitación, sin emitir sonido alguno, cambio su ropa y se envolvió entre las sábanas, tratado de conciliar el sueño esa noche.

 

SanDara Tomo asiento, como una enrome sonrisa en su rostro. —Ese chiquillo ¿es algún tipo de distracción para ti?

 

—Es solo un... amigo, Dara. —Exclamó ChanYeol tratando de terminar la conversación.

 

— ¿Amigo?, Si claro, eso es tan cierto como que yo soy rubia natural. Solo sé sincero ¿quieres? —Soltó la fémina. —La manera en que lo miraste lo dijo todo, te gusta ¿o me equivoco?

 

—Tienes razón, pero estoy molesto con él. — Soltó el empresario con un suspiro.

 

—Por eso me trajiste al aquí y no a la casa de ChaeRin… ¿Estoy en lo cierto, ChanYeol? —ChanYeol soltó una carcajada. SanDara, su prima solo estaba de paso. Una corta visita a su primo, antes de un largo viaje al extranjero por asuntos laborales.

 

—Te lo compensare, Dara. —Dijo ChanYeol sonriendo al verse descubierto.

 

—No gracias, no lo necesito, solo llévame a casa de ChaeRin y no metas más la pata con _tu_ _amigo ¿quieres?_ —Soltó SanDara junto con una leve risa.

 

 

La mañana siguiente, trajo consigo los rayos del sol, un agradable clima a la ciudad, sin embargo, esto tenia menor importancia para BaekHyun. Pasar la noche en vela cuestionándose lo que estaba sintiendo. Sin duda no era algo positivo para su ánimo en las mañanas.

 

 Preguntándose el motivo esa mujer para estar allí, cuál era la razón de su propia molestia y el sentimiento de posesión sobre ChanYeol y el por qué, sin mencionar el deseo de clavarle agujas en los ojos a una mujer que solo le había mostrado una sonrisa. Cosa que no debería estar siquiera pensando.

 

BaekHyun suspiro una vez más, aun hecho un ovillo entre las sabanas, no pretendía levantarse, aunque la verdadera razón era que no salir de la habitación y encontrarse con ChanYeol o esa mujer.

 

 Sin embargo, lo hizo y luego de un largo baño y cepillar sus dientes. Regreso a la habitación, cubrió su cuerpo con una de sus pijamas, se sentó sobre la cama y tomo su teléfono. En ese momento a BaekHyun le parecía que haber instalado una aplicación para ordenar comida, tal vez era una de las mejores ideas que se habían cruzado por la cabeza, en sus momentos de ocio.

 

Con reserva salió de la habitación y corriendo escaleras abajo, no se detuvo hasta llegar a la cocina y esconderse allí hasta que el repartidor llegara. Hablo con Yeri, al encontrarla allí, y se le hizo más fácil cambiar de opinión, y dejar que la chica le informara sobre su comida.

 

Extrañado por el silencio que tiempo atrás no dominaba su hogar. ChanYeol se acercó a la habitación de BaekHyun, toco un par de veces la puerta.

 

— ¿Yeri lo que ordene llego?... —BaekHyun dijo abriendo la puerta, antes de notar al empresario frente a él.

 

—No soy Yeri. —comunicó ChanYeol. — ¿Ordenaste comida a domicilio?

 

—Oh, hola, ¿Quieres algo de mí?— La actitud juguetona de BaekHyun no estaba presente, su respuesta fue un claro desafío a ChanYeol

 

—…Saldremos esta noche, necesito que te veas presentable. —ChanYeol respondió algo sorprendido por la actitud del rubio.

 

El sarcasmo mal disimulado de BaekHyun salió a relucir acompañado de una sonrisa. — ¿Quieres que yo vaya contigo? ¿Estás seguro? Porque comencé a hacer mi maleta, creo que este acuerdo entre tu yo esta por acabar antes de tiempo, es decir ya tienes un chica a tu lado...

 

—Deja las bromas, que no son divertidas. Asegúrate de estar listo, esa es tu única obligación por ahora. —la voz de ChanYeol tenía un leve tono de disgusto, y al mismo tiempo demostrando su autoridad, eso quería hacer ChanYeol. 

 

Y no era el único en esas condiciones, BaekHyun paso de estar confundido a estar irritado con solo ver el rostro de ChanYeol. —Esta bien, lo que digas _jefe_.

 

ChanYeol se retiró a su oficina y BaekHyun cerró la puerta de la habitación con mucha fuerza. Molestos uno con el otro; un revoltijo de emociones de ambas partes, sin una solución viable en la cercanía. Una tormenta que se avecinaba a sus vidas, una bifurcación en sus caminos a la vuelta de la esquina.

 

 


	7. Capítulo Siete: Bifurcación.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido para BaekHyun, tanto que, cuando ChanYeol fue a buscarlo la habitación, se sorprendió por la hora. El empresario fue por él con la suposición de que BaekHyun no estaría listo, cosa que era completamente equivocada. Dos toques a la puerta fueron suficientes, para que BaekHyun abriera la puerta, listo para salir a la reunión social de ChanYeol. Aunque BaekHyun no estuviese de buen humor.

 

Un corto, silencioso y por demás tenso viaje hasta la ubicación del evento social. Ni bien llegaron allí ambos tuvieron que fingir que no estaban molesto el uno con el otro. Su farsa iba de maravilla, acompañadas de algunas conversaciones ligeras con una cuantas personas. Las situación en si preveía una velada tranquila, al menos durante el tiempo transcurrido.

 

Sin embargo, la tranquila atmosfera se fue al caño, en el momento que ciertas palabras de un desconocido para ChanYeol y BaekHyun, llegaron a sus oídos, palabras que se referían de una manera obscena de BaekHyun. Importándole muy poco a dicha persona la poca distancia en la que se encontraba de BaekHyun o que ChanYeol se encontraba aún más cerca. Una gran cantidad de aire entro en los pulmones del empresario, en un vano intento de contener su enojo y no sucumbirá sus ganas de matar a sujeto en cuestión.

 

ChanYeol en su estado se acercó a BaekHyun lo tomo de la mano y lo aparto del público.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?— sorpresa y la duda reflejadas en el rostro de BaekHyun.

 

—Estas muy  tranquilo, a pesar de lo que acabas de oír, ¿no te parece? —La molestia impresa en las palabras de ChanYeol.

 

—Estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de _opiniones_ —. Soltó el rubio, restándole total importancia.

 

Las palabras de BaekHyun enojaron aún más al empresario, quien tomo de brazo al BaekHyun, y lo saco a fuerzas del evento social. Sujetando fuertemente al rubio del brazo hasta llegar a su automóvil. Provocándole algunas marcas en la piel blanca de BaekHyun.

 

— ¡Me lastimas! —Grito BaekHyun cuando logro libarse del agarre de ChanYeol.

 

  
            Ambos entraron al vehículo con la tensión rodeándolos, ni bien cerraron las puertas y el vehículo se puso en marcha, se inició una discusión. — ¿Por qué aceptas eso tan fácilmente?— Dijo ChanYeol mirando a BaekHyun a la cara.

 

— ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?— Soltó BaekHyun aún sorprendido por la actitud de ChanYeol.

 

— ¡No me respondas una pregunta con otra! —La voz de ChanYeol se elevó.

 

—No me des órdenes, Park ChanYeol—. BaekHyun empezó a molestarse.

 

—No es una orden solo trato de entender, como se te es tan fácil aceptar, que una persona hable de esa forma de ti y no hagas nada para detenerlo o negarlo.

 

—Es algo que aprendes a ignorar así de simple, no preguntes más—. Dijo BaekHyun intentado parecer calmado.

 

ChanYeol tomó una bocanada de aire — ¿Por qué?

 

— ¡Por qué es lo que haces cuando vendes tu cuerpo! — Vociferó BaekHyun, la pregunta de ChanYeol le había tomado desprevenido—.Detén el auto, ¡Que pares el maldito auto!

 

El vehículo paro en seco, BaekHyun se bajó sin importarle el lugar donde se encontraba, ni el hecho de casi ser atropellado al alejarse del automóvil de ChanYeol.

 

—Estúpido, idiota. No tiene porque importarle mi maldita vida. Ya tiene a alguien más, no me necesita y no necesita cuestionar mis acciones. —BaekHyun detuvo su andar para fijarse en donde se encontraba.

 

Había varias personas circulando en las calles, sabía dónde estaba, un par de ocasiones había visitado la zona acompañando a TaeYeon y MiYoung a beber. Le tomo el lapso de un respiro decidir qué hacer. Camino hasta el club nocturno que conocía, necesita de alguna manera y con urgencia embriagarse. Algo que se la haría fácil porque no era muy bueno manejando el alcohol.

 

La respuesta de BaekHyun loa había dejado congelado, completamente fuera de sí. Cuando ChanYeol salió de su letargo, intento seguirlo con su automóvil, pero fue en vano, BaekHyun se había perdido entre la gente. El empresario había pasado la última media hora, buscando al rubio. Decidió llamar a KyungSoo pues BaekHyun, no se dignaba a contestarle el teléfono. Un par de minutos más tarde KyungSoo a regañadientes había hecho su magia. ChanYeol rápidamente se dirigió a la dirección indicada por KyungSoo.

 

La música a todo volumen, el lugar lleno de personas intoxicadas por el licor, invadiendo el espacio vital de los otros. Esa era la imagen que se presentaba antes los ojos de ChanYeol, quien tomo unan bocanada de aire antes de sumergirse entre el mar de personas. ChanYeol no esperaba encontrar a BaekHyun en un club nocturno y mucho menos un lugar tan abarrotado de personas.

 

Llegar hasta la barra, se le hizo difícil por la cantidad de personas a su alrededor que le impedían el paso. Varias respiraciones le tomo calmarse y disminuir un poco el desagrado por el lugar. Miro a las personas que ocupaban los puestos que rodeaban la barra. Allí estaba BaekHyun, conversando con la camarera, mientras la mujer secretamente simulaba servirle otro trago, lo mejor era no darle más alcohol  al rubio.

 

—...Es un idiota, te lo digo. — fueron las palabras que apenas pudo escuchae ChanYeol al acercarse al muy ebrio BaekHyun. —Un grandísimo idiota~

 

—Baek...

 

BaekHyun se volteó hacia ChanYeol y grito. — ¡El idiota!

 

—Vámonos. —Le pido ChanYeol.

 

—No voy a ningún lado contigo, me hiciste enojar. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, deberías estar con esa chica rubia... es tu novio ¿no? —Balbuceó BaekHyun agitando las manos.

 

—No digas tonterías y vámonos de aquí. —ChanYeol lo tomo de brazo.

 

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! Busca a tu novia y déjame en paz... — Soltó BaekHyun con rabia en sus palabras, y en su estado de ebriedad no había filtro alguno a sus pensamientos. —Estoy molesto contigo por eso gigante idiota. Déjame...

 

ChanYeol tomo el  rostro de BaekHyun entre  sus manos y le planto un beso, de esa manera parando el reclamo de BaekHyun. Fue algo corto pero suficiente como para dejar a BaekHyun sin palabras alguna.

 

—Vámonos Baek. —Dijo ChanYeol tomando de la mano al rubio, quien no opuso resistencia alguna.

 

Un silencioso viaje de regreso al Pent-house, en donde BaekHyun se quedó dormido en el vehículo. Al llegar al pent-house, ChanYeol termino llevando a cuestas a BaekHyun, hasta la habitación que él había asignado al rubio. Lo dejó descansar en la cama y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya.

 

(…)

 

BaekHyun despertó cerca de mediodía, con un horrible y nefasto dolor de cabeza, la boca seca y mucha sed, ni que decir de la sensibilidad de sus ojos. BaekHyun no recordaba cómo, ni cuando había llegado a esa habitación, al menos aún tenía la ropa puesta, sin zapatos, pero con la ropa. La discusión con ChanYeol, recordaba eso, haberle gritado al empresario y haberse metido en un club nocturno, hasta ese punto las cosas eran claras. Después, todo es muy confuso para BaekHyun, lagunas mentales, imágenes en su cabeza revueltas y de golpe un recuerdo vivido. _ChanYeol_ _lo había besado._

 

Por reflejo se levantó de forma brusca de la cama, provocándose un mareo que lo regreso a su lugar. La habitación le daba vueltas. —Esto tiene que ser un sueño, un mal sueño —. Murmuró BaekHyun, metiendo sus dedos en su cabello—, ¿realmente paso? ¿O no?

 

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, antes de recostarse sobre la cama, cerro los ojos y poso sus dedos sobre sus labios. ChanYeol lo había besado, era un hecho que no podía negar o ignorar.  Aunque quisiera creer que fuese un sueño, provocando provocado por el nivel de alcohol en su sistema. La realidad era otra.

 

Se levantó de la cama una vez más, pero lentamente, necesitaba un baño y algo para el dolor.

 

Se encontró con TaeYeon para almorzar. Yendo en contra de su comportamiento habitual, BaekHyun llegó con cinco minutos de anticipación. Sorprendiendo a TaeYeon, quien intuyo que algo raro le estaba pasando a su amigo. Su llamada con tanta insistencia y sin las habituales bromas, le extrañaron bastante y si le suma su poca o anormal puntualidad, algún motivo serio debía tener BaekHyun.

 

— ¿Por qué los lentes oscuros? —Cuestionó TaeYeon.

 

—No es de gran importancia, pero me emborraché anoche y ya, sabes lo que hago cuando eso pasa.

 

—Tú no aprendes ¿cierto? —Dijo TaeYeon negando con la cabeza—. Dime cual es el motivo de tu llamada.

 

—Estoy confundido. Anoche paso algo y no sé como debería actuar ahora con el idiota de ChanYeol.

 

— ¿Su alteza me dirá lo qué sucedió? — Había un ligero tono de burla en las palabras de TaeYeon.

 

—La versión resumida... Hubo una discusión entre ChanYeol y yo, me emborraché, tal vez dije algunas cosas que no debieron salir de mi boca y... —BaekHyun se mordió el labio—, ChanYeol me beso.

 

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

 

—No lo entiendes, ¡eso no debió pasar! Él.. simple mente no debió pasar. —Soltó BaekHyun.

 

— ¿Por qué no? — sino con ligereza TaeYeon.

 

—Por que no, la situación entre nosotros es muy extraña para que eso pasara, no debió pasar—. Dijo el rubio antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre la mesa.

 

—Ya se que es lo queda sucede, te gusta o al menos has empezado a sentir algo por él—. Soltó con simpleza.

—No digas eso—. Con su cabeza aún sobre la mesa.

 

— ¿Por qué no? Por lo que puedo observar, es algo recíproco, él siente algo ti, tu sientes cosas por ChanYeol ¿Por qué no dejar que las cosas simplemente fluyan?

 

— ¡Tu no comprendes mujer! ¡Ni siquiera debí haberme enamorado de ese idiota! —El silencio los invadió por un momento—, ¡Te odio, bruja!

 

BaekHyun llegó al pent-house,  sin hacer mucho ruido, del mismo modo llego a la habitación, tomo su maleta y poco a poco comenzó a guardar sus cosas una por una. Dejando en el interior del armario las cosas que ChanYeol compro para él. Le pidió a Yeri una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. Se tardo un buen rato garabateando sobre el papel su despedida. Bajo a la primera planta del pent-house  con su maleta, camino hasta la cocina buscando a Yeri. Le entregó la nota escrita en la hoja ya doblada a la chica, se despidió de la doméstica entregándole las llaves, dejando asombrada y confundida.

 

 Fuera del edificio, saco su teléfono y llamo a un taxi. Un par de calles antes de llegar a su departamento se bajo del taxi y deshizo del teléfono celular, no sin antes borrar todos los contactos de dicho móvil; llegó a casa dejo su maleta cerca del sofá. Y sé encerró en duda habitación…

 

 

ChanYeol llego a su propiedad al final de la tarde después del trabajo. Un silencio abrumador e inquietante. Todo en el pent-house estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo teniendo en cuenta que BaekHyun estaba allí, o eso suponía él. Yeri salió de la cocina, allí la chica apenas le habló y le entrego la hoja doblada que BaekHyun le encomendó para ChanYeol.

_«Cuando leas esto, yo no estaré mas en tu enorme casa. Linda decoración por cierto no tiene tan mal gusto. En fin, he decido darle fin a nuestro acuerdo de palabra, creo que las cosas entre nosotros se han vuelto un tanto  extrañas, sin contar que mis acciones y las tuyas se han salido de control._

_No puedo darte una explicación, y creo que no es necesario que lo haga. No me busques,  de por si he ocultado quien soy durante años bastante bien, borrar mi rastro para que no me encuentres  será sencillo para mí._

_ChanYeol se feliz con esa chica rubia, tiene un bonita sonrisa ¿es  modelo?  Y no le mires el trasero a otras personas tan descaradamente como lo hiciste conmigo, disimula un poco al menos, o sino harás enojar a tu novia_.

_Ten una buena vida.  Atte. B. B. H.»_

 

La nota se deslizo entre sus manos, corrió escaleras arriba irrumpiendo de forma brusca  en la que fue la habitación del rubio, encontrándose con la habitación vacía, registro el armario, solo encontró las cosas que había comprado para BaekHyun. A ChanYeol  no le quedo de otra más que tomar asiento sobre la cama que BaekHyun había ocupado hasta ese día. Él esperaba que las cosas se calmaran, a pesar que no era necesario, sentía la necesidad de aclarar las cosas con el rubio, pero ya era tarde BaekHyun se había ido y sin haberle permitido uan explicación.

 

**  
**


	8. Capítulo Ocho: Byun BaekHyun.

Seis  meses después de perder todo contacto con ChanYeol, BaekHyun había cumplido su acuerdo con TaeYeon—, más un pequeño castigo por las situaciones en que la inmiscuyo, trabajando como el asistente de su amiga durante el primer mes—, lo cierto es que tenía un vida tranquila lejos del su antiguo _trabajo_.

 

Actualmente solo tenía que vigilar a las meseras o pasar sus noches encerrado en la oficina del club nocturno que él y TaeYeon habían  comprado. _El Dorado._

 

El sábado como una nueva costumbre, BaekHyun estaba en el supermercado reabasteciendo sus suministros de comida instantánea y comida para perros, todo después de encariñarse con Prince, ahora era el nuevo niñero de fluffy.

 

Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, y a jugar con el carrito de compras cuándo las ancianas no le prestan atención.

 

—No estoy bromeando JongIn, tienes un serio problema y no vamos a comprar un pollo entero,  aún hay en el refrigerador. —BaekHyun reconoció la voz de KyungSoo entre un pasillo y otro.

 

—KyungSoo…

 

—No. —KyungSoo fue firme con su decisión.

 

—Así que él es quien te ayuda con las sentadillas en casa—, simplemente no pudo aguantarse el comentario, con su carrito de compras se acercó a la pareja.

 

—Tú...  — Dijo KyungSoo sorprendido de ver a BaekHyun allí.

 

— ¿Quién es Soo?

 

 

—Soy un amigo, solo eso,  —respondió el rubio.

 

—JongIn ve a la caja y paga esto. No veremos en casa.

 

—Pero…

 

—Has lo que te digo—, soltó KyungSoo como una orden luego señaló a BaekHyun—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar y no espero una negativa de tu parte.

 

—Rudo y directo como me gusta. Está bien, pero antes debo pagar esto o me acusaran de robo y me gusta comprar aquí. —Le dijo mirando al interior de su carrito.

 

—Bien.

 

Habiendo pagado sus compras, ambos se fueron a una cafetería que BaekHyun había visitado en los últimos días— ¿Qué es tan importante? —Le dijo apenas tomaron asiento en una de las mesas.

 

—En primer lugar quiero saber como te llamas, es bastante fastidioso no saber con quien estoy hablando realmente.

 

—Me presentare, mi nombre es Byun BaekHyun. Puedo mostrarte mi identificación si no me crees. Un gusto en conocerte KyungSoo.  —Le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

 

—Byun BaekHyun… Ese nombre se me hace conocido. Pero eso no es importante ahora.

 

—Soy el  único hijo de un hombre con mucho dinero y poder, aunque no quiero ser la sombra del señor presidente. Muchos no lo saben porque soy bueno borrando mi rastro, y él se invento una buena historia, he estado _estudiando en el extranjero_ , según BaekBoom  ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras saber?      

 

— ¿Estas hablando de Byun BaekBoom?

 

—Tú que crees amigo mío—, BaekHyun sonrió una vez más.

 

KyungSoo estaba sorprendido, era una revelación que él no esperaba, no todo los días sucede eso— ¿Me estas diciendo que eres el hijo de Byun BaekBoom,  el hombre que se pudre en dinero, sin embargo has estado _trabajando_ _como acompañante_?  Puedes explicar eso, porque no me cabe en la cabeza.

 

—La versión resumida, digamos que le di un revés al intento de mi padre de darme una lección. Aunque el viejo todavía me vigila, por eso he salido bien librado de esto. Sabes no es un trabajo sencillo y hay mucha gente rara ahí afuera.

 

—Estás mal de la cabeza, ¿por qué lo  hiciste? —Le dijo el asistente de ChanYeol y ahora amigo de BaekHyun.

 

—Me gusta molestar a mi padre, es uno de mis pasatiempos, de hecho es casi tan entretenido como colmar la paciencia de tu jefe.

 

—Que sorpresa, eso no me lo esperaba; ¿que has hecho con tu tiempo hasta ahora?  Me refiero a que has hecho mi trabajo más difícil, muchas  horas extras desperdiciadas  y no encontré información alguna, es decir,  soy bueno pero tu eres mejor de que lo que yo  creí para desaparecer—, KyungSoo suspiró.

 

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta trabajar como un esclavo para pagar una deuda, nada que ver con lo estuve haciendo los últimos ocho años. Es algo que debí hacer hace un par de meses cuando TaeYeon compro el club, pero no es tan malo, ahora tengo tiempo libre para mis cosas, como flojear por ejemplo.

 

— ¿Club? ¿TaeYeon? ¿Quién es?   —Preguntó KyungSoo aún sin creer lo que escuchó.

 

—Sí, invertí mi dinero en un club nocturno  ella y yo somos dueño  de setenta y cinco  porciento del lugar, y  tengo un blog sobre café desde hace un mes. También cuido el cachorro  de una amiga los fines de semana, me encariñe con el saco de pulgas blanco—, BaekHyun sonrió. — Eso es todo nada hay mucho más.

 

 —Oh, ahora eres un ciudadano modelo.

 

—No tanto, pero ya no más ser un acompañante, eso ya no es lo mío. —Respondió BaekHyun con simpleza.

 

—Eso es algo bueno.

 

 La conversación entre KyungSoo y BaekHyun se extendió un par de horas, en su mayoría cosas sin importancia. Antes de despedirse BaekHyun le dio a KyungSoo su nuevo número de contacto y una tarjeta con la dirección del club. Sabiendo que KyungSoo serviría de canal para  que todo lo que  él le dijo llegara a oídos de ChanYeol. 

 

(...)

El lunes por la mañana KyungSoo entró a la oficina de ChanYeol sin avisar. El empresario se había vuelto un gruñón en los últimos meses, y KyungSoo tuvo que lidiar con el humor de su  jefe todo ese tiempo. En un par de ocasiones cruzó por su cabeza darle un par de golpes solo para que se le espantara el mal humor, pero se contuvo, la única razón para estar era BaekHyun y con la información que tenía su mal carácter se esfumaría en un santiamén. 

 

—Vas a tener que hacer un altar  o fundar un culto en mi nombre, Park ChanYeol. — Le dijo KyungSoo como preámbulo, había al de divertido en molestar a su jefe; a final de cuentas BaekHyun tenía algo de razón.

 

—Sabes KyungSoo,  por una vez toca la maldita puerta antes de entrar—, gruñó ChanYeol, estaba frustrado y no lograba avanzar con el trabajo acumulado.

 

—Te lo dije ChanYeol, no uses ese lenguaje conmigo. De lo contrario me arrepentiré de haber conseguido esta información sobre tu _amigo_ _Baek. —_ Finalmente había soltado la bomba y solo tenía que esperar el resultado.

 

El lenguaje corporal de ChanYeol al instante, paso de estar tenso a u in poco mas calmado e interesado en lo que KyungSoo tenía que decir, — ¿de que hablas?

_—_ Me encontré con _él,_ el fin de semana. Resulta que vivimos en la misma zona, aparentemente—, KyungSoo se acercó al escritorio—. Toma este es su número, la dirección de su  trabajo y el horario, además,   algunos lugares que frecuenta últimamente, la información vino de su propia boca. Lo único que no me dijo fue la dirección de su vivienda.

 

»Ah, casi lo olvido… Su nombre es  BaekHyun y me debes una muy grande,  ChanYeol, espero una buena recompensa.

 

KyungSoo abandonó la oficina, dejando a su jefe confundido, conmocionado y emocionado. ChanYeol estaba experimentado algo ya vivido o a menos similar a eso, solo que esta vez no era un simple hoja de papel. Había mucha más información, sobre BaekHyun... _Byun BaekHyun_ , BaekHyun. El hijo del presidente de las empresas de la competencia. Esto tenía que ser una cruel broma del destino.

 

— ¿Qué se supone debería hacer ahora? —Se  pregunto, pero solo en si oficina no hubo una respuesta inmediata. 

 

Unas noches mas tarde ChanYeol hayo respuesta  a su pregunta, cuando por voluntad propia había decidido hacer acto de presencia en _El Dorado._

 

El lugar estaba atestado de personas, licor corriendo en sus venas, bailando algunos al ritmo de la música, otros a su propio ritmo.  ChanYeol deambuló entre la multitud. Hasta la barra; no esperaba encontrar a BaekHyun tan rápido, tenía claro que no sería fácil lograr acercarse a BaekHyun. Aunque ChanYeol poseía el nuevo número telefónico de BaekHyun para contactarlo, no se atrevió siquiera a llamarlo. BaekHyun podría bloquear su número o simplemente cambiarlo otra vez.

 

Tomó asiento frente a la barra, No había pensado bien las cosas, solo se presentó allí, por impuso realmente, aunque se había tardado cuatro días en recibir ese impulso.

 

—Lo de siempre, Sunny—, soltó BaekHyun, ordenando una bebida sin alcohol, aunque eso no lo sabía el empresario—. ChanYeol...

 

—BaekHyun...

 

—Sígueme, podemos hablar arriba. —Le dijo BaekHyun, —KyungSoo te lo dijo y he de suponer que te contó la manera de encontrarme, con toda la información que le dije sobre mí.

 

 

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó el empresario, al cerrarse la puerta detrás de él.

 

Un largo silencio invadió la oficina, antes que las preguntas de ChanYeol fueron respondidas con una larga historia de parte de BaekHyun, con lujo de detalles.

 

—Me parece increíble, yo no puedo creerlo. No estas mintiendo, ¿verdad?

 

—Ya no tengo necesidad de hacerlo—, sonrió BaekHyun.

 

Ambos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, una guerra de miradas ChanYeol sentado en sofá de la oficina y BaekHyun en la silla de la oficina que hacia juego con el escritorio.

 

La puerta se abrió, TaeYeon entró de improvisto en la habitación, causando que BaekHyun y ChanYeol voltearan en dirección a la puerta—, ¿ya terminaron su conversación?

 

—Algo así.

 

—No hagas algo estúpido BaekHyun, esta también es mi oficina—, dijo TaeYeon.

 

— ¿Que clase de persona crees que soy?

 

—Alguien sin sentido común, así que  no destruyas la oficina—. Soltó la chica.

 

—Si mamá, Baek será un niño bueno. —Eso casi genera en ChanYeol una carcajada Déjavu con cierto comentario de BaekHyun, sin embargo no lo exteriorizo, no era el momento adecuado para las risas.

 

—Si realmente fueses mi hijo, tu vida no sería un desastre, te lo aseguró—, dijo mirando de reojo a ChanYeol.

 

—Ya vete, debes ir a trabajar, TaeYeonnie.

 

—Bien, ya te lo advertí BaekHyun—, TaeYeon cerró la puerta dejándolos solos otra vez.

 

—Tu relación con ella es...

 

—Somos como dos hermanos que demuestran su amor fraternal. Entre TaeYeon y yo no puede haber otra cosa, no la veo de esa _manera,_ eso y que soy gay.

 

» ¿Que hay de ti y esa chica?—, preguntó finalmente.

 

—SanDara es mi prima, pero tu malinterpretaste las cosas.

 

—Y que esperabas, no se mucho de ti, ¿que podía pensar sobre ello?—, soltó BaekHyun, no había otra forma para él, de explicarle a ChanYeol, lo que en su momento estaba más que claro.

 

—No lo sé. Pero no estoy interesado en ella o en cualquier otra mujer.

 

— ¿En serio?—, preguntó BaekHyun un tanto, (quizás muy) emocionado.

 

—Ahora te interesa.

 

—No sé de que hablas—. Para ChanYeol fue evidente, que BaekHyun estaba fingiendo desinterés.

 

Días más tarde durante el tiempo libre de BaekHyun el cual era bastante. El rubio cito a ChanYeol en una cafetería, algo casual. Que se siguió repitiendo durante un mes.

 

— ¿Así que ahora ChanYeol y tu están saliendo?—le fijo TaeYeon mientras servía una taza de té para BaekHyun.

 

—No, solo nos vemos de vez en cuando, como amigos—, respondió BaekHyun, intentado ocultar el sol con dedo.

 

— _Amigos_... Si porque los amigos se besan en el automóvil del otro  como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

 

—No se de que hablas bruja—, soltó nervioso BaekHyun.

 

—También, en el ascensor, en la entrada del pent-house, y cualquier lugar donde ustedes dos creen que no los verán.

 

—Eso no es cierto, y lo del elevador fue solo una vez—, dijo BaekHyun, intentado explicar algo innecesario.

 

— ¿Han llegado mas lejos? Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

 

—No, ya te lo dije somos amigos—, TaeYeon no se quedaría tranquila hasta que BaekHyun admitiera lo que estaba pasando entre ChanYeol y él.

 

— ¡Oh! Esa clase de _amigos. —TaeYeon le dijo fingiendo haber descubierto algo muy importante._

 

—Claro que no—, respondió BaekHyun—, es solo que... ¡demonios! ChanYeol me gusta, pero nos estamos conociendo ahora, ¿de acuerdo? —TaeYeon sabia  que teclas presionar para hacerle hablar.

 

—Claro, esa respuesta satisface mi curiosidad... Felicidades BaekHyun.

_  
_


	9. Capítulo Nueve: Reencuentro (Parte uno)

Sus salidas, juntos continuaron con una relación sin definir. Habían regresado de de una salida al cine, y al igual que muchas de sus salidas, terminaron besándose frente a la puerta del pent–house.

 

Estaban concentrados en ellos, sumergidos en su  propia burbuja, y no se dieron cuenta que TaeYeon estaba allí, hasta que ella para llamar su atención simplemente aplaudió.

 

—Seria mejor para ustedes que hicieran eso, dentro del pent–house—, señaló en dirección a la puerta—, y háganse un favor, quieren. Admitan que se aman y que están juntos en una relación de pareja y no solo _como amigos._

 

»Nos vemos en el trabajo mocoso.

 

BaekHyun y ChanYeol se miraron el uno al otro y a TaeYeon, quien los dejó solos.

 

— ¿Que dices?—, Preguntó ChanYeol.

 

— ¿A que te refieres?

 

—Sobre hacer esto algo real—, soltó ChanYeol sin más.

 

—Bien, pero después no me vas a con que eres un posesivo, no soy un propiedad,  soy un ser humano con algunas tuercas sueltas, pero un ser humano al fin y al cabo.

 

— ¿De donde sacas eso?—, Preguntó ChanYeol.

 

—No lo sé... Internet, no tengo experiencias en relaciones, así que no puedo darte un respuesta clara sobre ello.

 

— ¿Así ahora que estamos saliendo?— Murmuró para si mismo ChanYeol.

 

— ¿Quiere pasar?—Preguntó BaekHyun.

 

—Si.

 

—Quieres algunas frituras, porque es lo único que tengo mi despensa esta vacía, saldré a hacer las compras mañana—, BaekHyun sonrió.

 

—Está bien para mí.

 

 

Después de una cena, una situación similar en la que  TaeYeon le hablo se repitió, solo que en esta ocasión BaekHyun y ChanYeol entraron rápidamente al pent–house de BaekHyun. Besándose desenfrenadamente, parte de la ropa de ambos quedó en la sala—, la habitación principal esta hacia la derecha.

 

—Me leíste el pensamiento—, Dijo ChanYeol con una sonrisa y  entre risas  acompañadas de besos apasionados llegaron a la habitación.

 

La falta de oxígeno les exigió a alejarse un poco, tiempo suficiente como para que BaekHyun tuviera una chispa de cordura y recordara  cierto pequeño detalle, que ciertamente ambos habían pasado por alto, o al menos BaekHyun lo había hecho.

 

—Espera... —, soltó BaekHyun ya habido normalizado su respiración.

 

— ¿Que sucede?

 

—Se que tu deseas esto tanto o mas que yo, pero no podemos seguir. —Le respondió el castaño.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

—Porqué... bueno... veras hace tiempo que yo no tengo acción, si sabes a lo que me refiero, y no tengo ni lubricante, ni condones. Sabes me pareció conveniente en su momento deshacerme de ellos, ahora creo que fue un gran error de calculo. —le respondió BaekHyun con un sonrisa.

 

— ¿Estas bromeando?

 

—Ya quisieras grandote pero no y me niego a continuar sino tenemos eso.

 

ChanYeol se desplomó en la cama, estaba un poco molesto—, esto no puede estar pasando… ¿y que haremos?

 

—ChanYeol si esperas unos cinco minutos aquí, puedo ir a una tienda que abre veinticuatro horas, para conseguir lo que nos hace falta. O puedes acompañarme. Tú decides. —Le contesto BaekHyun con una sonrisa picara.

 

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

 

—Y perder la oportunidad de jugar  un poco, además, crees que dejaré pasar esta noche como si nada.

 

—Vamos. —ChanYeol se levanto de la cama y tomo de la mano a BaekHyun.

 

Se fueron a la dichosa tienda,  con la ropa desordenada  que había quedado en la sala  y esta demás decir que la chica en la caja tenía esa mirada un poco sospechosa sobre BaekHyun y ChanYeol. Regresaron al pent–house, y en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada, ChanYeol tomó  el rostro de BaekHyun y juntó sus labios  devorándolos con fiereza.  BaekHyun aprovechó la búsqueda del preciado oxígeno, para quitarle la camisa a ChanYeol y deshacerse  de la suya también.

 

—La habitación... la cama... es más grande... que el sofá.

 

 ChanYeol, cargó a BaekHyun hasta la habitación para luego tirarlo sobre  la cama, ChanYeol se quedó de pie mientras BaekHyun estaba  casi sin aliento sobre el colchón, apoyado sobre sus codos. Sólo estaba ahí, viéndolo, dejando volar un poco su imaginación.  ChanYeol  entonces se acercó, gateando por la cama hasta estar encima de BaekHyun. ChanYeol lo besó una vez más, un corto beso; ChanYeol recostó a Baek cuidadosamente en la cama, mientras se arrastraba sobre  él y besarle una vez mas.

 

Finalizó el beso y continuó con el cuello de BaekHyun,  dejando su huella, pequeñas marcas que se harían visibles mas adelante. BaekHyun suspiro, su piel se erizó anticipando el momento. Abandonó su tarea en el cuello de BaekHyun, y centro su atención a los pezones del chico. Sus traviesas manos recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno, deslizando por su piel.

 

—ChanYeol, ¡podrías dejar los juegos! —gimoteó BaekHyun.

 

ChanYeol soltó una pequeña risa, se apartó de BaekHyun y se desabrochó los pantalones y el resto de su ropa cayó al suelo y al otro lado de la cama.  ChanYeol fue por el lubricante, esparció un poco en sus manos, y fue introduciendo sus dedos, frotando círculos en el muslo de castaño para relajarlo.

 

BaekHyun había pasado de una pequeña incomodad a un dolor penetrante. Su efímero sufrimiento le dio paso al placer, cuando ChanYeol introdujo en tercer dedo.

 

—Te odio—, BaekHyun dejó escapar un quejido de protesta cuando aquellos dedos le abandonaron.

 

ChanYeol colocó el condón, tomo de nuevo el lubricante, y esparció por su miembro agarró las piernas, de BaekHyun tirando de ellas por encima de sus hombros, y poco a poco fue introduciéndose en BaekHyun, quien jadeó sentir la intromisión.

 

 Gruñidos, gemidos y piel juntándose llenaron habitación se mezclaron con fragmentos de sus nombres. ChanYeol tomo el miembro, de BaekHyun bombeando a ritmo de las embestidas aceleradas.

 

BaekHyun se vino en la mano de ChanYeol gritando su nombre cuando llego al clímax. ChanYeol sujeto a BaekHyun de las caderas y se impulsó dentro como le era posible. Se desplomó sobre el castaño, respirando ruidosamente contra su oído. Se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a retirarse lentamente.  Giró cuidadosamente a BaekHyun y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Se acostó a junto a ChanYeol y tiró de las mantas para cubrirse ambos.

 

(…)

 

Pasado un par de días, ChanYeol se había quedado muchas veces ya, en el pent–house de hecho casi no visitaba su propia vivienda a menos que fuese necesario. El empresario despertó buscando a BaekHyun, sin embargo, su  particular pareja no se encontraba en la habitación. ChanYeol tomó sus pantalones del suelo y fue al baño; BaekHyun no estaba allí.

 

Salió del baño y de la habitación, llegó hasta la cocina, BaekHyun y TaeYeon estaban hablando o mejor dicho discutiendo— ¡¿Por que eres tan cabeza dura?!

 

—La única cabeza dura aquí es la  tuya, mujer. Estoy bien como es mi vida ahora, si me aparezco frente a  mi padre, solo va a querer que se cumplan sus planes de vida, sus planes para mi vida—, soltó BaekHyun irritado. —Y sabes muy bien bruja que no quiero eso para mí

 

—De algún lado salió tu terquedad, y supongo que es de tu padre. Al menos inténtalo, —replico ella en una suplica.

 

—No, y eso no va a cambiar Kim TaeYeon—, dijo BaekHyun, cruzado de brazos.

 

—Es tu padre BaekHyun. —Dijo TaeYeon tratado de ser razonable con su amigo, aunque eso no ha funcionado en el pasado.  

 

—Yo soy su hijo, no la clase de hijo que él habría querido, pero que se puede hacer, no puedo cambiar ese hecho—, soltó restándole importancia, era un tema que ambos había tocado muchas veces ya y tal como ahora  ellos no llegaban a una solución favorable.

 

—Sabes en ocasiones creo, que a ti te dejaron caer de niño. —Fue más un comentario para ella que para los otros dos, sin embargo BaekHyun la escucho.

 

—De hecho eso paso, tenía cuatro años, me golpeé la cabeza muy fuerte, JongDae estaba allí, creo que vomité después despertar—, dijo BaekHyun, revelando cierto hecho de su infancia.

 

—Hola…

 

BaekHyun y TaeYeon voltearon en dirección a ChanYeol—, al menos hoy te pusiste  los pantalones antes de salir de la habitación. _Grandote_.

 

—Me voy, piénsalo BaekHyun. —TaeYeon abandono la habitación después de pronunciar aquellas palabras. 

 

— ¿Problemas familiares?

 

—No tienes idea, grandote. No tienes la menor idea. —Dijo sonriendo porqué si le parecía gracioso su propia observación.

 

Unas semanas después,  en casa de TaeYeon. BaekHyun, ChanYeol y la dueña del departamento estaban a la espera del padre de BaekHyun, el señor Byun BaekBoom. TaeYeon había logrado su cometido, claro con la ayuda de ChanYeol, quien se había encargado de hacer lo que TaeYeon no pudo durante años.  Conversen a BaekHyun de hablar con su padre.

 

—Sigo pensando que esto no es necesario. —Declaro BaekHyun sentado en el sofá.

 

—Yo creo que debes aclarar las cosas con tu padre—, dijo ChanYeol.

 

—Espero que sigas pensando igual, cuando el viejo comience hablar sobre ti.

 

— ¿Tu no cambias?—Dijo BaekBoom entrando a la sala.

 

—No, y de hecho creo que en parte es genético y en parte esta relacionado con que por culpa tuya me golpeé la cabeza, señor presidente.

 

—Soy tu padre BaekHyun—, contestó rápidamente.

 

—Yo soy tu hijo, y no he cambiado de idea. No voy tomar el control de algo que no me interesa, BaekBoom—, respondió BaekHyun de forma insolente.

 

—No voy a darte el control, estás loco muchacho,  mantienes una relación con mi competencia.

 

— ¿Sigues estando de acuerdo con eso de llegar a una solución con el viejo Byun?—Dijo BaekHyun a ChanYeol.

ChanYeol no respondió, ¡Rayos! Era simplemente incómodo estar de espectador de aquella discusión  

 

—Estoy aquí, puedo escucharte. —Señalo el señor Byun.

 

—Por eso lo dije papá—, bromeó BaekHyun. —Lo hice a propósito, con toda la intensión de que me escucharas ¡dah!

 

—Mocoso.

 

—Anciano—, soltó BaekHyun como reto a su padre.

 

—Ustedes necesitan terapia familiar—, ChanYeol soltó un comentario. Ambos integrantes de la familia Byun lo observaron con seriedad.

 

—Ese dinero se fue a la basura ChanYeol, lo intentaron pero ninguno, cede en su terquedad. Son igual de testarudos los dos—, TaeYeon intervino.

 

—Sus negocios, no son de mi interés señor Byun y mi relación con su hijo no tiene motivos ocultos. —Declaro ChanYeol, aunque no fue de ayuda.   

 

—Eso sería el colmó... —soltó con puya hacia ChanYeol.  

 

—Terminemos con esto, ¿quieren? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que tener una discusión sin sentido con este anciano—,  dijo BaekHyun en un vano intento de desviar el tema de conversación.

 

—BaekHyun reabastecer tu alacena con chatarra, no es un asunto importante. —Dijo TaeYeon luego de girar sus ojos.

 

—No para ti TaeYeon, no para ti—, BaekHyun rió.

 

La conversación siguió durante una hora con comentarios desafiantes de ambos lados, hasta que la paciencia del padre de BaekHyun se terminó, las cosas se pusieron serias, al final de cuentas ese par terminó en un extraño acuerdo entre padre e hijo, un acuerdo favorable entre ambos, todos felices. Aunque en realidad fue una de las tretas de viejo zorro astuto que BaekHyun tenia como padre.

 

—Una discusión tan extensa solo para que tu  padre, terminara convenciéndote—, dijo TaeYeon en un suspiro, es decir, ella había presenciado aquella situación de laguna manera similar.

 

—Te dije que es muy persuasivo.

 

— ¿Debes trabajar para él, sin paga hasta que te ganes el derecho de heredar? ustedes dos están locos, ¿abandonaras el negocio que tenemos? —Preguntó ella.

 

—No, ¿Estas loca mujer?  Además son solo patrañas, es uno de sus trucos para que aprenda como manejar su negocio, Es un viejo zorro austro—, rió BaekHyun.

 

—Ahora entiendo porque eres tan extraño. —Dijo ChanYeol riendo.

 

—Te lo advertí _Channie_ , tengo algo suelto aquí arriba—BaekHyun señalo su cabeza. Los tres rieron ante aquel comentario.   

 

Ahora había más cosas pro hacer en la agenda diaria de Byun BaekHyun, muchas cosas que aprender de su padre, además de mantener su blog sobre  café, seguir ayudado a TaeYeon, cuidar a Prince los fines de semanas y no arruinar su relación con ChanYeol, aunque con tanto trabajo de ambos lados, de alguna manera era beneficioso, en cuanto el tiempo con demasiado trabajo en que apenas se veían.     


	10. Capítulo Diez: Reencuentro (Parte dos)

BaekHyun estaba en la oficina de ChanYeol... una vez más. Se había escabullido de una reunión con su padre en su oficina y unos socios, por demás aburrida. sin embargo, el había salido de allí,  y se fue al trabajo de su novio, ya había hecho antes, un par de ocasiones de hecho.

 

—Tu padre llamó... sabes me preguntó que pensarían mis trabajadores y los de tu padre,  si supieran la cantidad de veces que hemos hablado últimamente por tu causa—, con esas palabras ChanYeol recibió a BaekHyun.

 

—hola cariño, ¿que te trae por aquí? En serio ChanYeol hay mejores formas de recibirme. —BaekHyun respondió.

 

 

 

—Y tu deberías tener un poco de sentido común y no salir de las oficinas del negocio de tu familia, solo porque estas aburrido. Porque no te aparecerías sin avisar aquí, ¿estoy equivocado?— ChanYeol mantuvo la mirada puesta  sobre BaekHyun.  

 

—Muy astuto ChanYeol, muy astuto. —replico en broma.

 

—He aprendido a conocerte—, ChanYeol soltó acompañado de una pequeña risa.

 

—Que tierno, pero eso no compensa el reclamo de hace unos minutos.

 

—Regresa al trabajo BaekHyun—, replicó.

 

—Bien ya me voy, pero  regresaré. Recuerda eso.

 

—Si, cuando te aburras de nuevo... mañana—. Bromeó ChanYeol. Aquello era casi una rutina desde que BaekHyun renovó el contacto con su padre.

 

BaekHyun abandonó su asiento, se retiro de la oficina despues de despedirse de ChanYeol de una manera muy apasionada y luego  regreso a la oficina que padre le había asignado, librandose de la aburrida reunión, al menos había cumplido su cometido.

 

—Regresaste. —Dijo su padre al entrar a aquel espacio.

 

—Si, ya que tú no estas vigilando, cada paso que doy puedo sentirme libre de ir y venir—, respondió BaekHyun no muy feliz, la ironía era imposible de ignorar.

 

—Te escabulliste que quería que hiciera, la última vez que intentaste irte por ahí, perdí el contacto contigo casi en su totalidad.

 

—Igual me estabas vigilando, papá. Aunque que aprecio eso, nadie quiso pasarse de listo, gracias—. BaekHyun dijo con una sonrisa.

 

—Me importas, aunque todavía eso no te entra en tu cabeza dura.

 

—Eso es hereditario, padre; en parte es tu culpa, y en parte es de la mujer que se olvido de ambos, afortunadamente—, BaekHyun declaró sin reparó.

 

—Es tu madre... —sisurro el mayor.

 

—Lamentó eso que acabas de decir, pero ya debes saber una cosa BaekBoom, yo no tengo madre, ni siquiera recuerdo a esa mujer —, había algo de resentimiento en sus palabras. Al final de cuentas BaekHyun no había convivido con su madre o no recuerda haberlo hecho.

 

—Si en una cosa podemos estar de acuerdo, es que tu eres igual de testarudo que yo.

 

—Y debemos ser felices por eso papá—. Soltó BaekHyun, tomando un bocado del pastelillo—, viejo, ¿quieres cenar con ChanYeol y conmigo esta noche?

****

**_—_** Si claro—, suspiro—. BaekHyun, cambiando el tema, me encontré con tu madre hace unas semanas y preguntó por ti.

 

— ¿Y que le dijiste?

 

—Lo mismo que a todos, que estabas fuera estudiando—, su padre contesto.

 

—Perfecto, eso todo lo que _esa mujer_ necesita saber.

 

—Es tu madre...

 

BaekHyun lo  interrumpió. —Eso ya lo dijiste, y ya te respondí, ¿por que tanto parloteo sobre esa mujer?

 

—Quiere verte—, dijo tanteando el terreno, esperando un respuesta explosiva de su hijo.

 

— ¿Esto se volverá una molestia para mí? Porque de ser así, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

 

— ¿Tu que crees?— soltó esa pregunta al aire.

 

—No tengo otra opción, ¿cierto? ¿Cual es la solución BaekBoom?  ¿Que me vea? — BaekHyun estaba irritado—. Sabes que para eso puede verse en el espejo, ¿no es algo que repetía la abuela?

 

—Mi madre ha sido una mala influencia para ti.

 

—No digas eso, la abuela es genial—, BaekHyun sonrió.

—Tan genial, que eres tan respondón por causa suya—, replicó. —Dios mira tus acciones...

 

Después de mucha insistencia, una semana para ser claro,  BaekHyun se reunió con su madre, acompañado de ChanYeol, fue una situación bastante tensa, y en cuanto a BaekHyun, no es como si las cosas se arreglaran rápidamente no con su madre, eso tomaría años si BaekHyun cedía, ante en intento de su madre a acercarse a él.

 

— ¿Como te ha ido en tus estudios? —Preguntó ella.

 

—Sobre eso... el viejo mintió, le mintió a todos de hecho. Se invento todo eso para evitar las preguntas incómodas sobre mí, muy astuto de su parte si me lo preguntan—, soltó sin mas BaekHyun.

 

Su madre se sintió incómoda, solo había hecho esa pregunta para tener algún tema de conversación.

 

— ¿Que tal tu vida amorosa?  ¿Alguna chica especial?

 

—Pues, no hay ninguna mujer... Porque soy gay—, BaekHyun tenía que contener la risa—, y él solo me acompaña porque somos pareja, no amigos, pareja como en tendremos sexo esta noche solo por el simple placer de hacerlo y porque no podemos estar lejos uno del otro mucho tiempo.

 

—Oh, ¿tu? ¿Eres homosexual? —Había cierto rastro de decepción en las palabras de la madre de BaekHyun— ¿esto no tiene relación con mi ausencia en tu vida?

 

—No, para nada. Aún si hubieses estado presente no cambiaría eso en absoluto, y si eso es un problema para ti me da igual. —Si el estaba siendo hostil, sin embargo, el no quería estar allí en primer lugar.

 

—No, es tu vida y yo no tengo porque interferir—, sonrió— ¿Quieren algo de beber?

 

Aunque incómoda, la charla se extendió un rato mas; finalizado dicho encuentro, BaekHyun y ChanYeol se fueron al pent–house de este último.

 

—Al menos limaron asperezas—, dijo ChanYeol.

 

— ¿Si con eso te refieres a que ella tiene ahora su conciencia limpia y no va a molestarme en el futuro? Pues si, ya no hay nada que cause problema entre nosotros­­­­­­­­­­

 

—Te pareces mucho a ella­­— dijo ChanYeol.

 

—Mi abuela repite eso todo el tiempo—, BaekHyun rió ante sus palabras—. Debo visitar a esa anciana. Hace ocho años que no la veo y tu debes conocerla.

 

(...)

 

BaekHyun se escapó de la oficina de su padre, otra vez, porqué estaba aburrido, en cuanto llegó a la calle, tomó un taxi. Solo dejo que el vehículo avanzara si  rumbo y terminó en algún punto de la ciudad que su padre no buscaría al menos no lo haría en primer lugar. Tomó una foto de la entrada de un pequeño café que llamo su atención.  Se adentró en el pequeño local tenía una agradable atmósfera y la pequeña campanilla de la entrada anunció su llegada. Le daba un toco único a el lugar.

 

—Bienvenido señor...

 

— ¿Mi cerebro me esta jugando una broma por culpa de ChanYeol cuando me golpeé la cabeza la otra noche? O ¿yo soy un tonto por no haber visto este lugar antes?— Dijo en cuánto vio a camarero.

 

—Eres un tonto—, soltó el camarero con una sonrisa y con tanta familiaridad que fue inevitable el accionar de BaekHyun.

 

BaekHyun rápidamente  corrió a abrazar  al camarero, quien era su amigo, MinSeok. Y lo primero que hizo luego de abrazarlo fue tomar las mejillas del chico y pellizcarlas, además que su amigo lo recibió feliz, es decir BaekHyun hacia eso en el pasado aun cuando a MinSeok no le gustara que él hiciese aquello.

 

—Algo bajo de peso, yo no recordaba esta mejillas tan chiquitas, les falta algo de relleno. —Dijo BaekHyun sonriendo.

 

—BaekHyun no hagas eso, es muy extraño y puedes mentarme en problemas —, MinSeok le apartó las manos de BaekHyun con las suyas.

 

— ¿En qué clase de…?

 

— ¿Sucede algo MinSeok?—pregunto la dueña del café, ver la interacción entre ambos.

 

—Nada tía, BaekHyun es un viejo amigo—, le respondió a la mujer.

 

—Puedes tomar un descanso, pero que no sea largo—, dijo la dueña del café.

 

MinSeok guió a BaekHyun a una mesa alejada; habían pasado casi nueve años desde la última vez que se vieron, demasiadas coas habían pasado desde ese momento en que sus planes cambiaron y  sus vidas tomaron diferentes destinos.     

 

—No tengo mucho tiempo, y solo posiblemente sea hasta que termines tu café. —Anuncio MinSeok. 

 

—Pues trae un americano grande, y algo muy dulce para acompañarlo—BaekHyun le dijo acompañado de una sonrisa.

 

MinSeok fue por el pedido, unos minutos después, regreso con BaekHyun y tomo asiento —, ¿Tienes algún teléfono? Puedo llamarte para poder hablar con calma ¿te parece?

 

—Bien, pero llama o mejor tu guardas mi número y yo guardo el tuyo. De esa manera si no me llamas, visitaré este lugar cada día hasta que logremos hablar como dos seres humanos normales que no somos. —Declaro BaekHyun. Es tipo de bromas hacia si mismo o los demás era una buena forma de romper el hielo, aunque él lo haya hecho ya.

 

 

—Habla por ti BaekHyun, yo soy normal—, replicó MinSeok sonriendo.

 

—Esa palabra esta sobrevalorada amigo mío, así que no la uses como algo realmente bueno—, BaekHyun respondió. —Bonito lugar en donde trabajas, y sin la bruja de tu madre.

 

—Lo sé gracias, pero el crédito se lo puedes dar a tía LiYin… y en cuanto a mi madre, aunque no me gustaba en el pasado, he de admitir que tenias y tienes razón… Está algo mal de la cabeza.     

 

Luego de la corta charla con MinSeok, BaekHyun regreso a la oficina, no si antes recordarle que debiera llamarle o él realmente estaría molestándolo hasta que se diera su reunión.  Traía consigo un vaso de café consigo para su padre y algo de dulce para él. Su padre lo estaba esperando como en ocasiones anteriores, cuando BaekHyun aburrido se escabullía fuera de la oficina, mejor dicho se estaba acostumbrado a aquel comportamiento.   

 

— ¿No creerías a quién me encontré en mi excursión improvisada? Toma, el café de ese local es bastante bueno. —Le dijo BaekHyun a su padre al verlo. Se había saltado así el sermón por escabullirse de trabajo… otra vez.

 

—Traer café no es una forma de soborno—, Aun así BaekBoom le recibió el café —, ¿quien?

 

—Pues a MinSeok, ¿Si recuerdas a MinSeok? —BaekHyun tomo asiento.

 

— ¿Hablas de Kim MinSeok?—, preguntó, buscando en sus recuerdos ese nombre. — ¿El hijo de GyuRi?

 

—Si él… mejilla regordetas, el único con algo de sentido común en nuestro grupo, no mucho, pero algo de eso hay—, BaekHyun dijo rápidamente. Teniendo en cuenta las peculiaridades de su circulo de amigos.

 

—Hablando de tu viejo grupo de amigos, me sorprende que no intentarás contactar a Kim JongDae. —Dijo su padre.

 

—Pues no lo hagas, si hice el intento, sin embargo, JongDae esta en una especie de retiro espiritual o que se yo—, BaekHyun tomó asiento—. En pocas palabras no se encuentra disponible al público o para sus viejos amigos.

 

—Espero que ese «retiro», le ayude a ese mocoso con el problema que tiene con el licor. —dijo su padre.

 

— No lo sabía, pero espero que eso le sea de ayuda y que se acuerde de sus amigos cuando regrese—, soltó sin mas. No tenía otra opción más que esperar.

 

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes BaekHyun y no eres quien para decir eso, hijo mío ti hiciste lo mismo—, BaekBoom tomo un sorbo de café—. Muy buen café aunque esta frío.

 

— ¿Y que esperas BaekBoom? Ese lugar no esta cerca de aquí, tomé un taxi para llegar allí y otro para regresar y solo porque MinSeok no tenía tiempo para hablar, no porque me divierte estar aquí, de lo contrario no estaría aquí—, finalizó BaekHyun. —Aunque si lo pienso bien regresare seguido a ese lugar y sobre olvidar a mis amigos eso no es cierto, tenia que mantener un bajo perfil.

 

—Lo que tú digas BaekHyun. —BaekBoon rodo los ojos acompañado de un tono irónico en sus palabras

 

—Me voy a largar si sigues con esas actitud BaekBoom, no voy a tolerar esa comportamiento jovencito. —Se mofo él. 

 

—Eso debería decirlo yo BaekHyun.   —Ambos se carcajearon; su relación había cambiado de una buena forma para ellos.  


End file.
